The Friendship Bracelet
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Im not a Shampoo fan so I am warning you. After the Postponed wedding, Ranma made a decision to cut off his engagement to Ukyou & Shampoo. Chapter 10 is up!  Finale  - The Wedding of Ranma and Akane  Epilogue
1. Prologue

Here's another one! And this fanfic wasn't a past fanfic.   
I made this (present) and I hope you love it ^^  
Thank you so much Sieg1308 for helping me and correcting my grammar mistakes ^^

English is not my first language (although Seig already helped me with that ^^)  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
I Love Philip!

**The Friendship Bracelet  
**written by: Chette (Chanchan) and Alyssa (Sieg1308)

Chapter 1: **Prologue**

"Akane! Wait up!"  
  
Akane turned around when she heard her name, she giggled as Ranma finally catch up with her. "You're becoming slow my boy" she said, as she winked at Ranma.  
  
"HaHa.. very funny" Ranma said, sarcastically.   
  
Akane laughed hard, Ranma looked at her and smiled.   
  
Ranma and Akane's relationship progressed after the postponed wedding. Their relationship went to the next level because they finally can't deny how much they love each other. Still, they didn't admit to each other. But to themselves they already did. Akane decided to lay low for beating Ranma. (although she still beats Ranma when he do stupid things) but now, she gives him a time to explain when he screwed up. 

Ranma also, stopped insulting Akane. (except when he knows that Akane is in 'the mood' for that mode). He is also doing his best to control his mouth when he is talking to Akane. All in All the changes are good and it made Ranma and Akane love each other more...  
  
"Yo Akane..."  
  
Akane stopped laughing and looked at Ranma, "Yes 'My' Ranma?" she asked.   
  
Ranma blushed, making Akane laughed again, "Cut that out.. Tomboy..." Ranma said.   
  
"Sure.. Baka" Akane said, then she made a funny face and stick her tongue out.  
  
Ranma sighed, "I need help in Chemistry and I am not kidding..." he said, he bowed down.   
  
Akane stopped and looked at Ranma, "So what do you want me to do?" she asked, observing her fiancé.  
  
Ranma looked up and meet Akane's beautiful eyes. He blushed, "Um.." he shook his head and scratched his head, "Can you teach me?" he asked.  
  
Akane smirked and crossed her arms, "Well.. I can.. but on one condition" she said.  
  
Ranma nodded. But he didn't control his mouth, "Anything! You name it! I'll do it!" he said. Then he stopped when he saw Akane's eyes shinning. "Oh.. No!!! NOT THAT!" he said. He knew Akane's certain look and smile very well to know what was coming...  
  
  
  
After three days...  
  
We see Ranma standing in front of a tree. His face was frustrated, on top of his head we see Akane standing and she was reaching for apples. Every time she missed getting the apple Ranma gets hurt from falling apples.  
  
Ranma growled, "Argh! Kawaiikune! Stop missing apples!" he said. He didn't mind holding Akane like that, but the heat mattered. He hated the time when he said, "Anything! You name it! I'll do it!" This was Akane's favor... They will spend the whole entire morning and noon at the fruit park where you can get many apples. The place is beautiful yes, but the sun really shines on the place. Ranma hated the heat, since he can't take a cold shower. But this is.. Akane's favor. Plus he is very thankful to her, because of Akane, he passed Chemistry.  
  
"Hold still Ranma!" Akane complained. "It's your fault that I'm missing the apples" she said.  
  
Ranma smirked, "Well did you gain weight?" he said. Then he received a painful blow from Akane when she stomped his head. "OUCH! Do you have to do that?! Geez..."  
  
Akane ignored the comment and continued reaching for apples. "At least this was my favor! And I didn't ask you to eat my cooking or something..." she said, but Ranma knew that there is a sadness in her voice when she said that.   
  
Ranma growled, "Okay enough of this... You're a martial artist! You can get apples without my help!" he said, he was trying to change the subject.  
  
Akane shook her head, "I like this idea! It's fun!" she said. "Oh over there Ranma!" Akane pointed excitedly at the other tree, "That apple looks delicious!"   
  
Ranma nodded and walked towards there, with Akane now sitting on his head. He didn't mind at all. Akane already trusted Ranma and it feels great to hold her like that. Plus he was kidding when he said that Akane gained weight. As a matter of fact, it was like carrying a stuff toy on his head. 

But due to his mistake, he didn't see the big rock so Ranma lost his balance when he bumped into the rock. But because Ranma's reflexes were really fast and good, Ranma turned around and caught Akane before her body reached and slammed onto the ground.   
  
Ranma sighed, "Whew! That was close.. Sorry Akane.. I didn't see that." he said. Then he felt Akane's hug tighten. Ranma blushed but he hugged her back and rubbed her back, "Hey.. you okay Akane?" he asked with concern. Then he felt Akane nod her head. "Okay then.. Can you um.. Let go of me now?" he asked,  
  
Akane blushed but did not let go, "Just a little more time..." she whispered at Ranma's ear, which caused Ranma to quiver. He felt as if he was electrified...   
  
"Why?" Ranma asked softly.   
  
Akane hugged Ranma again, "You can cuddle me for 10 minutes, can't you?" she asked. Her face still buried in Ranma's chinese shirt.   
  
Ranma shrugged and said, "Okay." He carried Akane to the front of the tree, sat down and leaned back on the tree. Then he continued cuddling Akane. "So okay.. I'm cuddling you now... Anymore requests my princess?" he asked.  
  
Akane didn't respond.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, "Akane? Are you okay?" he asked, worried.  
  
Akane nodded.   
  
"Then, why the silence?"   
  
"I miss my mother..."  
  
Ranma was about to make a stupid comment on that, but he changed his mind when he heard Akane started to crying. "Hey.. Hey..." he said, he rubbed Akane's back.   
  
Akane continued to cry, "She used to comfort me...I used to cuddle in her lap... No one was able to comfort me.. Only she was able to... And then she died... I couldn't accept it at first..." she said. Then she slowly looked at Ranma, "I thought... No one would be able to comfort me anymore..." she said, as she wiped her tears. After that, she lifted her right hand to caress Ranma's cheek. "Until.. you came into my life..." she said.   
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow, "I'm not your mother, you know..." he said.   
  
Akane smiled at that comment, "I know... but you were the only one that was able to give me comfort... You're not just a fiancé." she said. She gave Ranma a gentle kiss on his nose. "You're a friend." she added.  
  
Ranma blushed at that. "Er..Thanks." he said.   
  
Akane looked around, "We used to go to this place.. My mom and I.. and when she died, I promised myself that when I came back here.. it would be with me and my future husband..." she said with a blush.  
  
Ranma blushed furiously. = Could it be? = He shook his head, "So.. does this mean.. I'm going to be your future husband?" he asked, controlling his smile.   
  
Akane stood up, "Well it depends..." she said as she backed away.   
  
Which made Ranma confused. "Depends on what?" he asked and he frowned.   
  
Akane stuck out her tongue, "It depends if you can catch me!" she yelled and then she started running.  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow then, and little by little a smile formed, "Oh yeah? I bet I'm gonna catch ya!" he yelled, then he started catching Akane.   
  
  
  
Ukyou was about to turned to the right at the corner when she heard familiar voices. She saw the fruit park. She stood there and saw Akane running and Ranma trying to catch her. She bit her lip and smiled. She already accepted the fact that she will never be more than a friend to Ranma. Plus, Akane is her friend too. 

It has been a week.. since she declared her engagement off with Ranma. She knew that one day... she would find the right one for her... she smiled at that thought. One day, she and her boyfriend will play at the fruit park just like Akane and Ranma... She looked at her friends now. It seems that Ranma caught Akane and now was laying on the ground giggling and Ranma tickling her. = Well I wish you all the best Ran-chan = she said.  
  
When Ukyou reached her store, she saw Ryouga sitting at the front of her door. "Ryouga?" she asked.  
  
Ryouga stood up and blushed, "Oh hi.. Ukyou." he said.   
  
Ukyou blinked, "What are you doing here?" she asked. "This is my place and not Akane-chan's place..." she said.   
  
Ryouga nodded, "Um.. H-Here.." he said, he gave Ukyou a box.   
  
Ukyou takes the box, "Ummm.. for me?" she asked. Ryouga nodded, Ukyou opened it up and saw a beautiful American stuff toy. She looked at Ryouga, controlling her tears. "W-W-Where?"  
  
Ryouga laughed, "I got it from America. I got lost on my way here and I think one of the places I've been too was America because I swam across the Pacific Ocean..." he said.   
  
Ukyou frowned, "As much as I like this stuff toy.. I don't want you to lie." she said.   
  
Ryouga sighed, "I heard you talking to Akane-chan.. That you wanted a stuff toy from outside the country.. So I went to another country to get you that." he said.   
  
Ukyou blushed and hugged the rabbit stuff toy, "You shouldn't have..." she said.  
  
Ryouga looked at Ukyou, "I wanted too.. And I also wanted to say thanks for all your help. When I was in trouble... You were always there to rescue me.. Even when you are there because of Ranma but you ended up rescuing me..." he said, as he remembered the incident in Togenkyou.  
  
Ukyou smiled, "Yeah.. I've been a pretty horrible match maker between you and Akane-chan huh?" she asked.  
  
Ryouga bit his lip and scratched his head, "There is an old saying that.. Sometimes.. The match-maker and the one who he/she helps.. Are the ones who will end up.. Loving each other..."  
  
Ukyou's heart beat increased. "You're over Akane-chan?" she asked.  
  
Ryouga slowly nodded, "Also with Akari.. Akane cannot love me and Akari only loved me because I was able to become a pig."   
  
Ukyou smiled, "Hey.. you want to come inside? I'm gonna cook you a very delicious okonomiyaki!" she said. "What do you say?" she asked.  
  
Ryouga smiled, "I would love that..." he said,  
  
  
  
Nekohanten...  
  
Moouse opened the door to the room of Shampoo and sighed, Shampoo is such a mess, her   
room too, full of tissues and broken things. "Shampoo..."  
  
Shampoo glared at Moouse, "Shampoo said many times.. Leave shampoo alone!" she said. She picked up the vase and threw it at Moouse, but Moouse avoided this. Instead he jumped in front Shampoo and grabbed Shampoo's shoulder.  
  
"STOP THIS SHAMPOO! Ranma doesn't deserve you! You're very special! You have a life! So what if that jerk dumped you? He doesn't deserve you!" he said, while he shook Shampoo's body. "Come on! Let it go! you have a life too!"

Shampoo punched Moouse, Moouse released her and looked at her. "Shampoo not loser. Shampoo get what Shampoo wants... Shampoo not dumped by anyone! Even by RANMA!" she said. "Shampoo swore Ranma will be Shampoo's Husband!" she yelled at Moouse. "Ranma becomes Shampoo's Slave... Ranma become obedient husband.. Shampoo and Ranma's children become strong martial artists and not like duck boy Moouse" she said.   
Then she pointed her finger at moouse, "Shampoo not marry weakling like Moouse!" she said very coldly.   
  
Moouse shook his head, "I thought.. In the past.. The problem was Saotome. But now, I see who is the real problem. Why did I fall in love with a rude and cold person like you?" he asked. Then he left Shampoo's room.   
  
With those words... Shampoo felt weak. She fell on her knees. Why did Moouse's words hurt her? Does she love Moouse? No.. she only love Ranma. She only belongs to Ranma. She loves Ranma.. and only him. She will fight for Ranma for anyone.. even herself.   
  
"Shampoo..."  
  
Shampoo looked at the voice and saw her great-grandmother.   
  
"You are still mourning for Son-in-law for dumping you?" she asked.  
  
Shampoo bowed down. It's been a month.. since Ranma dumped her. Ranma said so many hurtful things about her. But she didn't feel pain.. Until Ranma admitted to her that he loves Akane already. That had hurt. "If only Shampoo brainwash Akane again..." she said,   
  
"You can..."   
  
Shampoo looked at Colonge.   
  
"I don't want to interfere with True Love because like everyone says it is very dangerous. But we are martial artists and Amazons. I want Son-in-law to become your husband because I want your children to rule the Amazon tribe." she said. Then she gave a little box at Shampoo.   
  
Shampoo opened it up and there.. She saw a very beautiful... bracelet. "What Shampoo do with this?" she asked.  
  
"Use it... Give it to Akane... She will become your slave."  
  


There! All done!  
Thank you so much Seig1308!! You're the best :D  
Review everyone :D and remember I didn't just wrote this,   
Seig and I wrote this :)


	2. Shampoo's Friendship

Here's another one! And this fanfic wasn't a past fanfic.   
I made this (present) and I hope you love it ^^  
Thank you so much Sieg1308 for helping me and correcting my grammar mistakes ^^

tinychopsticks - I updated ^^   
_WiNd_ - I updated :D   
  
independen-and-happy1373 - I already have a pre-reader ^^ and you still think that my grammar in this fanfic is wrong? well I already have one and she is Seig ^^  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep.. oh I will update for richer for poorer today :D   
rc - yeppers...   
  
  
English is not my first language (although Seig already helped me with that ^^)  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
I Love Philip!

**The Friendship Bracelet  
**written by: Chette (Chanchan) and Alyssa (Sieg1308)  
  
**Chapter 2: Shampoo's Friendship  
**  
Shampoo looked at her great grandmother. "What you mean?"  
  
"Give that to Akane... Make sure she wears it. Befriend her and she will become your slave." said Cologne.  
  
Shampoo gasped. "You no mean?" she said, and Cologne nodded, "The legendary Shou Zu Qing Shen." (Friendship bracelet) she asked. Then closed the box.  
  
Cologne nodded, "I am glad that you still remember that, my child. You know what you need to do." Cologne walked away from Shampoo and opened the door. "That bracelet hasn't failed anyone yet. But you are risking everything here... Remember child, you are dealing with true love here... So be careful."  
  
And with that Cologne exited the room, leaving Shampoo behind.  
  
Shampoo once again open the box and saw the bracelet there. The bracelet is definitely beautiful. It was a gold one, full of hearts and angels all around it. A girl would die for this style. She closed it back again and sighed, "Dealing.. True love..." she shook her head. She can't accept the fact that her great grandma told her that Ranma and Akane's Love is a true one...  
  
True, she dreamed of something like that too. But she is an Amazon... The champion of her tribe, until Girl-Type Ranma defeated her. Her children will be the rulers of the next Amazon generations. Love is not important... What matter is.. The parents and their strong blood.  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
Ranma and Akane were, as usual walking towards the school. Ranma on top of every fence and Akane on the road. They are enjoying their peaceful moment when suddenly they heard a certain ring of a certain bike. Then after a few seconds, Ranma felt a bike wheel on top of his head.  
  
"SHAMPOO!" Ranma and Akane said.  
  
"NIHAO!" Shampoo greeted them happily, she jumped off of her bike and both the bike and her landed on the ground.  
  
"What do you want?!" Ranma glared at her, as he sat on the fence.  
  
Shampoo bit her lip, "Ranma no happy.. Seeing Shampoo?" she asked.  
  
"Honestly?" Ranma asked. Shampoo nodded. "No."  
  
Shampoo frowned, "Well Shampoo here not for Ranma. Shampoo here for Akane." she said.  
  
Akane gasped, "What did I do this time...?" she asked.  
  
Shampoo shook her head, "Akane, meet Shampoo at 5:00 in the park. Is okay?" she asked.  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes, "What is Shampoo?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Very important." Shampoo said. Then she looked at Ranma and said, "No Ranma allowed!"  
  
Then Shampoo picked her bike and left them...  
  
"That was so weird..." Ranma said, while scratching his head. "And I am not allowed huh..." Ranma bluntly said. Akane resumed walking, and Ranma landed beside her. "Are you going to go there?" he asked.  
  
Akane sighed, "I don't know..."  
  
Ranma put his arms at the back of his head, "Well.. just be careful alright?" he asked, "If you need anything, just yell and call me and I'll be there..." Ranma said while blushing. He couldn't believe he just said thoughts last words out loud very clearly.  
  
Akane blushed, "Domo.. I will call you... If I cannot take care of Shampoo... But if I can, I won't call you..." she said. After that, she stook her tongue out.  
  
"Kawaiikune..." Ranma said while smiled.  
  
"Baka..." Akane replied while giggling.  
  
  
  
After class...  
  
Ranma was walking alone now. Akane had to meet Shampoo in the park. A part of him wanted to go there... But a part of him wanted to trust Akane's decision. For, over the past few months... Ranma, encouraged her that she can do it, instead of insulting her.  
  
"Ran-chan!"  
  
Ranma blinked. He didn't realize that he was almost at Ucchan's restaurant. "Hey Ucchan!" he said, "What's up?" he asked, as he stopped in front of his best friend.  
  
Ukyou looked around, "I should be the one to ask you that, since Akane's not around right now..." she said.  
  
Ranma sighed, "Well Shampoo told her to meet her at the park... And that I'm not allowed to go there..." he said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ukyou exclaimed, "YOU LEFT THEM ALONE!"  
  
"Relax. Akane can take care of herself. Come on... She's a good martial artist and she can defend herself... Besides Shampoo can't kill her... she doesn't have a reason...Yet..." Ranma said.  
  
"Reason?!" Ukyou yelled, "You want a reason?!" Ukyou pulled Ranma inside her restaurant. "I'll tell you a reason!" she said, "Ran-chan.. I want to tell you something..." she said.  
  
Ranma blinked. He doesn't understand why Ukyou for no reason at all, is panicking. "Er.. Go ahead." he said.  
  
"Ran-chan.."  
  
"Ummm... Ukyou.. Where will I put these?"  
  
They both looked at the voice. Ranma blinked. "What is Ryouga doing here?" he asked, while looking at Ukyou. "Is he your helper or something?" he asked  
  
Ukyou blushed, "Actually.. Ryouga-kun is my boyfriend now..." she said.  
  
Ranma's eyes started to shine. "Finally! Oh! Is this what you wanted to tell me?!" he asked. Then he ran towards Ryouga. "Boy, am I happy for you two! Seriously, I mean I was so worried about the two of you, when you were dumped by Akane and when I called off my engagement with Ucchan..  
but now you two are-"  
  
"Ran-chan! Thats sweet... but that's not what I have to say to you..."  
  
Ranma gasped and hugged Ukyou. "Oh so were you going to tell me that you two already decided to get married?" then Ranma gasped again, "Wow! Congratulations!"  
  
Ryouga blinked. "Since.. When did you become so hyper and happy? Ranma, quit freaking me out here.. And stop acting like a girl..." he said.  
  
That made Ranma stop. He glared at Ryouga. "I'm a guy!" he yelled.  
  
Ryouga smirked, "Then act like one!" he said.  
  
Ukyou sighed and went between the two guys. "Ryouga honey, put the soup on the counter." she said. Ryouga nodded and walked away, then Ukyou looked at Ranma. "Now Let me finish first okay?" she asked.  
  
"............"  
  
"This is what I want to tell you Ranchan..." she said, "Do you remember when Shampoo gave Akane the Kiss of death?" she asked.  
  
Ranma's eyes widen, "Oh. Oh no... I forgot about that!" he said. After that he rushed towards the park.  
  
Ukyou stepped outside and crossed her arms while giggling as she followed Ranma's gaze until it disappeared. Then she felt strong arms encircling her hips, and leaned back onto the strong body and sighed.  
  
"Is he going to be okay Ukyou?" Ryouga whispered in Ukyou's ear.  
  
Ukyou nodded and gave a reply, "Yep.. honey.." When she felt Ryouga released her, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him and said "You know.. When you are in love... You do crazy things."  
  
Ryouga rolled his eyes, "Are you talking about.. 'Us' denying our feelings in the past? That we were making excuses, but the real reason was to save each other?" he asked.  
  
Ukyou giggled and kisses Ryouga's nose, "I was thinking of more like.. Calling you a jackass and you telling me that I should be careful."  
  
Ryouga frowned while Ukyou laughed.  
  
  
  
At the park..  
  
Ranma entered the park and there he saw Akane, sitting on a bench.  
  
"AKANE!"  
  
Akane turned around when she heard his voice and smiled. She stood up and saw Ranma running  
towards her.  
  
"So.. What happened?" he asked. Silently thanking God because Akane was okay. Akane's smile faded and sat again. Ranma sat beside her, "Tell me whats wrong? What did Shampoo do to you?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and said, "It's weird... That she didn't do anything except..."  
  
  
=============  
Akane's flash back  
  
When Akane entered the park, she saw Shampoo sitting at the bench. She knew she was late, but decided to show up was not an easy choice... "Shampoo..."  
  
Shampoo turned and smiled, "Nihao Akane!" she said.  
  
"Yeah.. So bring it on!" Akane yelled while crossing her arms.  
  
"What you mean?" Shampoo softly asked.  
  
"Spill it out!"  
  
"Shampoo don't understand..." Shampoo said while shaking her head.  
  
"What do you want?!" Akane yelled.  
  
Shampoo stood up and was about to yell at her, but she controlled her anger and mouth. "Shampoo want to be friends with A-Akane..." she said.

Akane smirked, "Last time you said that.. You almost killed me!" she said while raising her eyebrow. "So why would I trust you?" she asked.  
  
"Because so many things happen and Shampoo feel... Shampoo needs change... Since all people Shampoo know changed..." she said.  
  
Akane didn't want to believe, but she felt Shampoo's sincerity when she said that... plus she knew that this was hard for Shampoo.. She could see Shampoo trying to control her tears.  
  
"Shampoo being dumped by Ranma..." she said and with that she started to cry. "Shampoo love Ranma forever!" she wailed, "But Ranma love Akane and dumped Shampoo!"  
  
"............."  
  
"Spatula girl accepted... Great Grandmother said is true love... Why would Shampoo fight? Does Shampoo have chance?" she said as she wiped her tears. "All Shampoo want now.. is to become a true friend of Akane..."  
  
Akane backed away, "But you almost killed me when Ranma dumped you.."  
  
"SHAMPOO WAS HURT!" Shampoo yelled. "You don't know how Shampoo feel when Shampoo dumped by Ranma!" she said. "Akane, if Ranma dumped you.. what would you feel?" she softly asked.  
  
Akane bit her lip, "I would.. Probably do what you did..." she honestly said.  
  
Shampoo nodded softly, "But Akane probably do what Shampoo is doing now.. After attacking Ranma's love.. Shampoo asked for forgiveness and be a friend..."  
  
Akane sighed. Then she saw Shampoo pick up a box in her pocket.  
  
"Akane accept... as a sign of Shampoo's friendship?" she asked.  
  
Akane backed away, "No.. I am not going to accept that.. Yet.." she said. "I am sorry Shampoo, but can you give me some time to think about this?" she asked, "I just can't.. Trust you right now..." she said.  
  
Shampoo sighed and nodded, "Shampoo be here. Akane... If you accept my friendship... Shampoo become best friend Akane ever had!" she said.  
  
Akane's Flash back Ends...  
=============  
  
"She wants to become your friend?!" Ranma asked sounding surprised.  
  
Akane nodded, "And she was sincere this time..."  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Don't accept that!" he screamed.

Akane looked at Ranma, "But-"  
  
Ranma held onto Akane's arms, "Remember when she gave you the Kiss of death... She will do anything to.. To"  
  
Akane put a finger on Ranma's lips.. That makes Ranma stop, "I'll be fine..." she said.  
  
Ranma sighed. Without another word, he quickly pulled Akane and gave her one of his best hugs. A hug full of support, caring, encouragement and of course, Love. Akane felt so good, she put her arms around Ranma's waist.  
  
  
"Thanks Ranma..."  
  
Ranma pushed her away gently, "You know that I will be here Akane. So many things changed this past year.. After our postponed wedding. And I am telling ya right now. I ain't backing out if Shampoo suddenly decides to hurt you...Understand?" he asked, his voice full of love and caring.  
  
Akane teased him, "Are you sure?"  
  
Ranma frowned, "I am not kidding Akane..."  
  
"But if you attacked Shampoo again, she will be following you again because you defeated her for the second time." she said.

"Then I'm gonna break that stupid Amazon Law too!" Ranma growled, "I can't believe that they could come up with a stupid law like that!" " Where's the freewill if the Amazons push the guys around like that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Um.. yeah but Shampoo is an Amazon"  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Then I am not gonna back out and I'll KILL her if she hurts you! I don't fight with girls, but I can make exceptions, especially to other girls like that 'Bimbo!'" Ranma snarled.  
  
"Ranma! Why the words?" she asked,  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Sorry... But do you have another idea what to call that Bimbo?" he asked. "I mean besides the word Bit-" Ranma stopped, "You know the word. Anyways, its worst than Bimbo." he said.  
  
Akane giggled, "I have a better idea.. Why don't we just go home now?" she asked. "I am really tired.." she yawned.  
  
Ranma nodded and clasped his hand with Akane's and they both exited the park.  
  
  
Little they did know.. That in the bushes... The evil eyes of Shampoo were now being narrowed... "Really Ranma? Too bad this "Bimbo" have plans and Ranma will be involved in this... As for you... Pervert girl... Very clever Akane... But you will accept Shampoo's friendship, whether you like  
it or not."  
  
  
You're the Best Seig :D  
Review everyone :D and remember I didn't just wrote this, Seig and I wrote this :)  
This is a Ranma+Akane Fanfic ^^


	3. Jealousy and Confession

**I have a new (past) fanfic.. called, "The GIFT" please read it and review   
Thank you! :D   
  
I also made these fanfics looked cool. (With pictures and Midis) if you want to see them with Midis and Pictures/fanarts... then visit my Ranma page The link is located in my Profile Arigato.**

Here's another one! And this fanfic wasn't a past fanfic.   
I made this (present) and I hope you love it

Thank you so much Sieg1308 for helping me and correcting my grammar mistakes   
and Seig? hehe Philip and I are not yet married... we will marry in the future...when God tells us We're not formally engaged yet but it is God who put us together so.. we will wait for God's timing Thank you Seig huggles Oh yeah...

Pessimist99 - sorry about the late update . This fanfic is not a past fanfic.. so sometimes the posting will be um.. delayed . gomen ne . by the way.. Who is Kikyou? .  
  
Mensa-13 - waiii!!! ano probinsya mo? blinks   
amigoeva - Thank you   
WiNd - Shampoo's plan? read to find out hehe :P   
  
Aly-Mikky - It's okay about the first review... It doesn't matter. At least you reviewed and it did showed up right? Thank you so much have you read my other fanfics?  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - she calls Akane "pervert girl" in the english Ranma. And Shampoo calls Ukyou, "Spatula woman" hehehe  
  
tinychopsticks - nods... Shampoo is scary .   
  
Minako-chan4 - hmm.. When.. Shampoo becomes Akane's master... Ranma is doomed :P (that's all I can say :P)   
  
Desktop Creator - is it? is it? very interesting?! waaaiii!!! blushes   
  
AriesNoShion - Hello there again about Ukyou and Ryouga.. I take it your a fan of them? hehehe   
  
Mishangel - yep.. Shampoo can't accept the fact she already lost...   
MercuryDestiny - Hello Mina-san! How are you all? er.. they went to the movie? .

English is not my first language (although Seig already helped me with that )  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
I Love Philip!

**The Friendship Braceletwritten by: Chette (Chanchan) and Alyssa (Sieg1308)**

Chapter 3: **Jealousy and Confession**

Akane opened her eyes when the light shined on her face. She groaned when she didn't have a choice but to wake up. She yawned as she sat down on her bed and looked up and saw the clock on her wall. It read "5:00 A.M." She sighed and thought to herself that it was still early and that maybe she would start jogging again. It's been so long since she had last done that.   
  
And so with that decision, she stood up, went towards her closet and changed from her pajamas into her uniform.   
  
Ranma yawned, and opened the door leading to his room. He knew that his father wouldn't pull him out of the house for training because he was still sleeping. As a matter of fact, he was KNOCKED-OUT. Why? Because His father and Mr.Tendo saw Akane and him entering the house last night... holding arms... Both of them cried and started to celebrate. When they saw the family looking at them like that, they forcefully pulled away from each other and said their usual words...

"Wait! Its not what it seems!"  
"Stop judging! Why would I want to hold that uncute tomboy?"But after that, they still didn't stop celebrating because their fathers said that, "Those words were so last seasons'!" Ranma thought, since when did old pop and Mr.Tendo become so fond of teenager words? Last seasons'?   
  
At night, right before they went to bed. He talked to Akane about what happen. He said that he didn't mean what he said back then. To his relief, Akane said the same thing.  
  
So... All in all... It was a good night and he is expecting a good day today.As if on cue... He saw Akane exiting her room, dressed up in a very sexy jogging outfit. He shook his head to stop the heat from going up to his head and then approached her.  
  
"Yo Akane!"  
  
Akane put the towel around her neck and smiled, "Ohayou Ranma!" she said, "I decided to jog around before going to school... What about you? No training?" she asked, as she swayed her hair to the right making her look like a shinning angel in front of Ranma.   
  
"Errr..." Ranma blushed, "Um! No!" he said, as he shook his head furiously.   
  
Akane blinked and thought to herself is Ranma mad at me again? She crossed her arms and asked, "Okay Ranma. What did I do now?"

Ranma saw Akane frown, "Nothing! You didn't do anything" he said.   
  
"Then how come your face was red, angry, and you were shaking your head furiously?"   
  
Ranma frowned, again.. Akane misunderstood him. "Look Akane. There were simple reasons why I did that... But please do not misunderstand it..." he said.   
  
"Whatever..." Akane said while rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna go now... Or else if I don't make it on time... I'll be late for my classes." she said.  
  
When Akane passed by Ranma, Ranma suddenly grabbed her arm.   
  
"What?!" Akane asked furiously.  
  
"Let me come with you..." Ranma said, "I mean... pop and I won't have to train right now because he's still sleeping... And I'm bored."  
  
Akane blushed, "R-Really?!" she asked, "You're going to go jogging with me?" It was one of her dreams and it was coming true!

"Yeah!" Ranma said while smiling. "Wait a second okay? I'm gonna go change." he said. Then he ran towards the bathroom.  
  
"Change?"  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
We see two beautiful girls running towards the street. One of them is enjoying it, while the other one is scowling. Akane sighed, she thought that one of her dreams would come true, but Ranma changed himself into a girl to join Akane.  
  
Ranma (Ranko) however noticed Akane's far away look. She was leading the jogging, but   
she waited for Akane, so that she could talk to her. "Yo Akane, why the face?" she asked, "Aren't you enjoying this? I mean... the two of us jogging?" she asked, now beside Akane.  
  
Akane sighed and continued to jogged, "I just didn't realize that you wanted to jog as a girl..." she said.  
  
Ranma smirked, "Oho! So are you disappointed?" she asked. "That the perfect and macho Ranma Saotome is not with you here.. jogging?" she asked proudly.  
  
Akane's mallet suddenly appeared in her hand and she slammed the mallet at Ranma with full force. "Baka" she whispered sadly and then she ran away faster.

"Ugh.. Kawaiikune..." Ranma said. "Hey!" she yelled at Akane, "Wait up!" She was about to follow Akane when she suddenly heard a bell and a bike. She looked around and saw Shampoo approaching her.   
  
But to her surprised, Shampoo didn't stop for her, but greeted her, "Nihao Ranma!" Then she continued biking until she reached Akane.   
  
Ranma narrowed her eyes, "There is something fishy going on here... Shampoo is totally trying to convince Akane to become friends with her!"   
  
"Nihao Akane!"   
  
Akane blinked and stopped, "What do you want Shampoo?" she asked while gasping for breath.   
  
"Shampoo see her bestest friend Akane jogging! Shampoo bring bestest friend Akane's water!" she said, as she handed over a bottle of water.   
  
"Errr..." Akane backed away.   
  
Shampoo blinked, "Why no bestest friend Akane accept?" she asked. Then she sighed, "I see... best friendest Akane thinks.. Shampoo is up to something... right?"   
  
"HEY!!!!" Shampoo and Akane looked at Ranma. "What's with the water bottle?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Shampoo sighed, "If bestest friend Akane thinks Shampoo is up to something again... Then..." She gave the water to Ranma. "Drink. Proof that Shampoo is not thinking of something!" she partially screamed.   
  
"Errr..." Ranma said as she too backed out.   
  
"SHAMPOO NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Shampoo yelled.  
  
A big crowd of people started to stare at them and crowd around.  
  
Ranma narrowed her eyes, "Well, you can't blame us because you've drugged us, tricked us and almost killed us in the past!" she yelled.  
  
"BUT SHAMPOO NOT DOING ANYTHING! SHAMPOO SAID SORRY! SHAMPOO WANT TO BECOME AKANE BESTEST FRIEND! IS WRONG?!" she yelled furiously.   
  
Ranma growled, "YEAH! IS WRONG! BECAUSE IS NOT STUPID SHAMPOO NATURE!" Ranma yelled furiously while mimicking Shampoo's voice.  
  
Shampoo's tears were falling now. "People have right to change! Why no Shampoo have right to change?" she asked.  
  
That... Ranma stopped.  
  
Akane sighed, and reached for the bottle. "Thanks Shampoo..." she said. Then she drank the water and after that she smiled. "Wanna try Ranma?" she asked.  
  
Ranma blinked and shrugged. "Your right Shampoo... People do change. People have the right to change. But you can't blame us. You have to earn our trust first. Give us some time and let's see if you're really sincere enough to change yourself." she said seriously. Then she grabbed Akane's hand, "Lets go..."  
  
Shampoo wiped her tears and narrowed her eyes at Akane and Ranma. "Shampoo fought hard fights in the past and this one Shampoo not backing out!"  
  
Ranma and Akane entered the gates that belonged to the Tendos'. Both were quiet ever since they left Shampoo. Ranma didn't speak because as they were walking away from Shampoo.. A wild idea popped into her mind and she didn't want to think about that anymore. Akane was silent because she was thinking about what Shampoo said about changing. Could it be that Shampoo really wanted to become her friend now?  
  
Breakfast...  
  
The whole family seemed to be silent... The two fathers were sighing again. It seems as if the situation between Ranma and Akane is back to normal again. Kasumi was ignoring everything, but Nabiki knew that Ranma and Akane's relationship had grown into the next level. They are not insulting or fighting right now...   
  
Akane finished her breakfast and stood up, "I'm going now dad!" she said.   
  
Ranma followed suit.  
  
"Is there something wrong with Akane and Ranma?" Mr.Tendo asked Nabiki and Kasumi, his voice fulll of concern for his baby and her fiancée.  
  
Kasumi smiled sweetly, "I think they're doing okay Otousan" she calmly replied.  
  
Nabiki smiled, "Well you know that I don't give out information without..." She opened her palm in front of them. "O-ka-ne (money)" she said.  
  
Mr.Tendo and Mr.Saotome sighed and paid Nabiki for the information. Its true that its expensive... But it was worth it.  
  
Nabiki smiled, "Thank you!" she said. Then she put her hands on the table. "Well... I think.. And I noticed that Ranma and Akane's relationship went to the next level. So you don't have to worry to much..." she calmly said.   
  
And with that... Mr.Tendo and Mr.Saotome hugged each other and yelled, "WE KNEW IT! They were meant to be together! Our sacrifices have not gone to waste!"  
  
Ranma and Akane didn't speak while they were crossing the streets... Both were in deep thoughts. As they entered Fuurinkan High, the many students and staff members looked at them wondering what had happened? Both were not talking or fighting with each other. Then.. When Ranma opened the classroom door for Akane, they both suddenly gasped when they saw the dozens of roses on Akane's table.

"WHAT THE?!"  
  
Akane sighed, "Kunou.. What did he do this time?" she asked, her voice full of wonder.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri suddenly ran towards them, "No, it was not Upperclassman who did this." Yuka and Sayuri both replied.   
  
Ranma blinked, "Then who?" she asked.  
  
Then Shampoo emerged out of the flowers and was wearing flower colored clothes and whose smile was shinning brightly, "NIHAO AKANE!"  
  
"SH-SH-SHAMPOO?!" Ranma and Akane yelled, their voice full of wonder.   
  
The guys drooled when the sexy Chinese girl emerged from the flowers. However when the girls saw Shampoo, they thought of her as if Shampoo is a cake girl... (you know those girls who pop up out of the cake when a big cake is being delivered to the birthday boy....)  
  
Shampoo started to hug Akane and giggle. Akane backed away, which made her lean towards Ranma. Ranma however supported Akane and pushed Shampoo away from Akane.   
  
"What is this Shampoo?" Ranma asked, his voice as cold as ice.   
  
"You like Akane?" she asked, her eyes shinning brightly. "Shampoo doing this so Akane accept Shampoo's friendship!" she hastily replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
Akane smiled, "Ummm... Shampoo can we meet after class? We really do need to start our class right now..." she said, her voice full of sincerity.   
  
Shampoo blinked and saw the teacher's jaw dropping and drooling at the sight of her. "Ah.. Eheheh.. Okay!" She winked at Akane and left the building.  
  
Ranma growled...  
  
Lunch time...  
  
Ranma found out that Akane was at the top of building when he asked her friends about her location. He really needed to talk to her now, especially after what Shampoo just did... It made him panic, was his instincts telling the truth? He needed to know...  
  
"Akane...?"  
  
Akane looked around and saw Ranma approaching her. His face looked so serious. Akane blinked, "What is it Ranma?" she asked, her voice full of concern.   
  
Ranma sighed and went to stand beside Akane. He stopped and looked up into the sky. "I... been meaning to ask you something Akane..." he said.   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
Ranma looked down and saw other girls playing soccer. "About what's between you and Shampoo." he said.   
  
"Huh?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, "How do you feel about Shampoo?" he asked.  
  
Akane gasped, then she realized what Ranma's trying tell her. "RANMA NO BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?!" she asked. "I AM NOT A TOMBOY! AND I AIN'T FOR SURE, A BI!" she growled angrily.   
  
Ranma shook his head, "I'm not talking or thinking about you that way! I'm thinking more of HER as the bisexual one! You got it?!" Ranma yelled back.  
  
Akane blinked. "Shampoo a bi?"   
  
Ranma nodded, "Yeah! I mean.. Look at her! Following you! Giving you roses! Come on! She is doing the exact same thing she had done to me these past years!" he yelled.  
  
Akane sighed, "So what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know... But this is driving me crazy!!!" he yelled.  
  
Akane crossed her arms, "Oh... Is it because she doesn't like you now?" she asked.  
  
Ranma glared at her, "NOOOOO!!! Its the fact that you have another "Suitor" and it's driving me nuts! Did you know that whenever I met another suitor of yours, I always considered them a threat to me?!" he yelled.   
  
"No...Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!!!"  
  
Akane blinked.  
  
"Errr... I mean.. Ummm..."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
".............."  
  
To be continued...

Hehehe how is it? :P  
  
Chette: Thank you so much Seig1308!! Review everyone :D and remember I didn't just wrote this, Seig and I wrote this :)   
  
Seig1308: No your completely wrong! I just edited this fanfic! Hehehe -!!!

Chette: Hahaha! but you added some of your ideas right? :D

God bless! See ya next time!


	4. The Shampoo's way

Here's another one! And this fanfic wasn't a past fanfic.   
I made this (present) and I hope you love it

Sapphire-Gal - Thanks for waiting   
  
The Shadows - Thanks, although I should be thanking Seig for the grammar/dialogue thing. About your suggestion.. since this is a present fanfic (and not a past fanfic) I'll try to insert descriptions... hehe let me guess.. you're not a Shampoo fan eh? :P (same here)

???? - ack don't get mad anymore . I am continuing here .   
Mensa-13 - oi! bataan di pa ako pumunta diyan .   
Pessimist99 - arigato   
Desktop Creator - give me your link   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - nods no one can tame 'd mouth' :P  
tinychopsticks - lol hehe yeah not much of a shampoo fan here :P   
  
Mishangel - thanks NEW SHAMPOO?! Are you Crazy?! She will always be like that . remember once Akane asked help and Shampoo ended up killing Akane .

amigoeva - hahaha yep.. ranma is.   
WiNd - thanks for waiting   
  
Thank you so much Sieg1308 for helping me and correcting my grammar mistakes   
  
English is not my first language (although Seig already helped me with that )  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
I Love Philip!  
  
**The Friendship Bracelet  
written by: Chette (Chanchan) and Alyssa (Sieg1308)  
  
Chapter 4: The Shampoo's way.  
"Ummm.. Uh..." Ranma starts to fidget, "Well I.. Ummm..."  
  
Akane's heart beat increased, but she remembered that this wasn't the first time it happened. It was the same thing when Ranma tried to say that he loved Shampoo and Ukyou, so that Ranma wouldn't be dumped. Akane sighed, here he goes again... "Ummm.. I gotta go now..." Akane said, she took a few steps and stopped.  
  
Ranma looked at her, confused.  
  
Akane turned to look at him, "Don't worry Ranma. I'll talk to Shampoo later and I'll try to know what she really wants to do..." she said.**

And with that, Akane left Ranma standing on the top of the building looking puzzled.

After a few minutes...  
  
"Just great Ranma.. Really great... You just ruined your chance..." Ranma murmured to himself, "Demo.. This isn't my only chance... Right now... I have to focus more on Shampoo's action..." he said, "And when everything is done... That's the time I will tell Akane how I feel!" he added to himself.

Noon..  
  
Shampoo smiled when she saw Akane walking towards her. "You came!" she said, then she ran towards Akane, Akane blinked. "Shampoo happy to see Best friend Akane!" she exclaimed. then she hugged Akane, but Akane did not hug back. Shampoo noticed this. "What is wrong Best friend?" she asked.  
  
Akane took a deep breath and looked directly to Shampoo's eyes. "What are you trying to do Shampoo?" she asked.  
  
Shampoo blinked, "What you mean?"  
  
Akane sighed, "I just want to know the truth..." she said. She realized that she couldn't ask Shampoo like this! She couldn't ask it directly. She was also afraid of hurting Shampoo. Shampoo was being nice to her now and it was bad to accuse her now. "I want to know Shampoo if you're-" Akane sighed. "Say it Akane!" Akane's mind yelling at her.  
  
"If Shampoo is what Akane?" she asked.  
  
"If..." Akane took a deep breath again. This is it. "Shampoo, I want to know if..."  
  
"If you're a Bi..."  
  
Akane gasped, that didn't come from her. She looked at Shampoo, who was looking at the voice who said that. In her eyes... She saw terror... She followed Shampoo's gaze and realized it came from...  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Shampoo backed away, "Shampoo? A Bi?" she asked, her voice wavering. She didn't expect this... It's bad enough that she's been accused of being a Bi... But it's worst because she heard it from Ranma.  
  
Akane growled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE RANMA?!" Akane yelled at him.  
  
Ranma stopped beside Akane. "I knew you couldn't do it." he said. Then he looked at his fiancée. "So I'll ask." he said, then he turn to look at his x-fiancée. " So Shampoo, let me ask you again. Are you a Bisexual?" he coldly asked.  
  
Shampoo heard him again, her anger increasing.  
  
Akane knew Shampoo was mad now, "Ranma.. Please.."  
  
Ranma ignored Akane, "The truth Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo controlled her anger and bowed her head, "Shampoo don't know what you mean..." she said.  
  
Ranma smirked and crossed his arms. "Then let me spell it out to you! Are you a B-I-S-E-X-U-A-L? Do you like dating guys and girls?" he asked.  
  
Shampoo looked mad now at Ranma, "Who give Ranma that idea?" she asked, trembling with anger.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "No one. But the fact that you are starting to look like you're courting Akane-"  
  
"Shampoo NO court AKANE!" Shampoo yelled, furiously.  
  
"Well it looks like it."  
  
Shampoo's tears starts to fall and Akane started to frown. "Shampoo only wants Per- Shampoo mean Akane's friendship!" her anger just kept on increasing.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Well let me tell you something Shampoo... I don't believe you. You just did to Akane, what you have done to me in the past. I'm not stupid like you." he said. Then he grabbed Akane. "Let's go Akane, leave that Bi... I can't stand to see that disgusting GIRL anymore!"

Before Akane could reply, the ever so tightening hold of Ranma made her silent. She didn't have a choice, but to follow her fiancé.  
  
When they were far (not far away from Shampoo), Akane stopped walking  
and sighed. Ranma looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Akane sighed, "You didn't have to do that Ranma." she said while looking at Shampoo trying to stop crying.  
  
Ranma growled, "So I'm the BAD GUY NOW?!" he asked dangerously.

Akane shook her head, "No it's just-"

Ranma interrupted Akane, "I am just protecting you Akane-" he said, before he was interrupted.  
  
"But I don't NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" Akane stubbornly said.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "There she goes again..."  
  
Shampoo saw Akane and Ranma arguing. Akane was yelling at Ranma, while Ranma was teasing Akane. Shampoo wiped her tears. "Why is Shampoo suffering like this?" she asked herself. "IS ENOUGH...! Shampoo is doing Shampoo's way now!" she said. She narrowed her eyes at the couple. It is bad enough that she sacrificed herself to look so humiliating to other people and her Future AIREN (Husband) thinks she is a Bisexual. "Akane Tendou... You pay..." she said.  
  
Akane however, saw how Shampoo narrow her eyes and look at her.

When they reached home... Both didn't want to talk to each and they went on with their separate lives. The whole family was watching them. They all sighed...Is this the beginning again?  
  
A black-haired man wearing a bandanna walked up to his girlfriend's bedroom. He knocked on the door and yelled out a name. Then, a few seconds a young, beautiful girl opened the door and smiled. The guy was amazed when he saw his beautiful girlfriend  
wearing a beautiful blue dress.  
  
"It's time..."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"For our romantic date..."  
  
The girl giggled, "Okay, let's go!" she said.  
  
The guy took his girlfriend's hand as they walked down the stairs. The girl gasped, the place looks adorable. There on the table, was a candlelight dinner for two. The girl's eyes were shinning.  
  
"You did this for me?" she asked.  
  
The guy nodded.  
  
The guy escorted the girl to the table and pulled out a chair for her. The girl blushed and sat down. The guy smiled and took a seat too. He raised his glass.  
  
"To us!" the guy said.  
  
The girl picked up her champagne glass and raised it too. After their toast, she put the glass down and looked around, "This is great... You are such a great boyfriend..." she said while looking dreamily at her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm glad you like it..." he said, "I love you very much.." he said. The girl cried and the guy panicked. "W-What's wrong?!" he asked as he left his seat and kneeled down beside the girl. "Did I do something wrong...?" he asked.  
  
The girl shook her head, "No.. It's just that everything is beautiful..." she said. Then she wiped her tears and smiled, "I love you very much too..." she said. Then she closed her eyes, hoping that he would get the message.  
  
He did, so he closed his eyes too and embraced the girl. Little by little.. They could feel their lips touching... And then...  
  
The lights went on...  
  
"GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP!"  
  
The kiss was interrupted. They looked at the blushing Ranma at the door..  
  
"Errr.. I..." Ranma realized that he came at bad time, "Opps..."  
  
Ryouga growled, "Perfect Timing Ranma...!"  
  
Ranma sighed, "Sorry!" he said, scratching his head.  
  
Ukyou frowned. "If it isn't our little baby running to his parents for some advice...!" she said, sarcastically.  
  
Ranma frowned, "That's not funny Ucchan...!" he said.  
  
Ukyou frowned too. "I'm not kidding...!" she said.  
  
"Errr..."  
  
Ryouga sighed, "Let's just resume this later.. Go ahead Ukyou... Our adopted child needs comfort..." he said smirking.  
  
"Cut it out Ryouga!" Ranma said with an annoyed tone while glaring.  
  
"Whatever..." Ryouga said, then he offered Ranma a seat.  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
Ukyou and Ryouga looked at Ranma. They just couldn't believe Ranma's story.  
  
"It's true Guys..." Ranma said, "Shampoo is a Bi. She gave Akane a lot of roses and she follows her wherever she goes!"  
  
Ukyou shook her head, "I'm sorry Ranchan, but.. Shampoo? A Bi? I don't believe it..." she said.  
  
"Neither do I..." Ryouga said, "And she what?! Gave roses to Akane? Well.. I really am not close to Shampoo... I want to believe your story Ranma, but Shampoo doesn't act like one...!" he said.  
  
"Well can you judge a person if she is a Bisexual?" Ranma asked. "It's not about the act right? I mean look at me, I'm cursed and can change into a girl. But am I a bisexual?" he asked once again.  
  
"You've got a point there..." Ryouga said.  
  
Ukyou shook her head, "I still can't believe that Shampoo is a Bi. I know Shampoo and it's hard to judge her by that..." she said. "Not that I'm on her side. I was never on her side!" she quickly added.  
  
"But Ucchan-"  
  
Ukyou frowned, "I'm not finished yet Ranchan..." she said. When she saw Ranma nod, she continued. "I don't believe that Shampoo is a Bi, but you must be careful and alert on her moves right now. Knowing Shampoo, she is doing these things to Akane because she has a plan... So Just be on the alert...!" she said.  
  
"And don't let Shampoo become Akane's friend...!" Ryouga added.  
  
Nekohanten..  
  
The door banged open, making Colonge and Moouse looked at the entry way. They saw a really fustrated Shampoo. Colonge hopped and approached her granddaughter. "What is wrong my child?" she asked.  
  
"Ranma thinks Shampoo a Bi! Just because Shampoo brought pervert-girl stupid flowers...!" she angrily replied.  
  
Moouse heard her and didn't control his laughter. He laughed really hard. "HAHAHAHAHA! Ranma thinks that Shampoo is a Bi!" he laughed again.  
  
Shampoo jumped and kicked Moouse. Moouse fell on the floor and was knocked unconscious. "Stupid Moouse...!" she said and narrowed her eyes. "This stupid. From this day, it is Shampoo way!..." she said.  
  
Colonge smiled, "That's the spirit!"  
  
The leaves of the trees swayed back and forth as the gentle winds blew through the place. The streets were already empty, and most of the residents were at home.  
  
The night was quiet and only the sound of rustling trees can be heard. Akane stood up in front of the Koi pond and stared down, while lost in thoughts...  
  
Ranma entered the gates of Doujou and saw Akane, standing there. He stopped first and asked himself if he should approach her or what, but after a few seconds of thinking, he did.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Akane looked at the voice and saw Ranma, she nodded and sat on a rock.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane shook her head softly.  
  
"Akane I'm just doing this because I want to protect you." Ranma saw Akane's mouth open, but he continued talking. "I know you'll say you can protect yourself, but listen Akane. You are my responsibility. You're my remaining Fiancée. I choose you over her. Because for me, I really would like to carry on the 'Anything goes martial arts' and not become the King of Amazons..." he said.  
  
"Ranma you don't-"  
  
"I know I don't." Ranma said, "I went to Ucchan's earlier and I asked for their help. When I told Ucchan about Shampoo's behavior, she didn't believe me that Shampoo is a Bisexual, but she did told me to be alert...!" he said, "Knowing Shampoo..."  
  
"But... What if... Shampoo really just wants to become my friend?" she asked.  
  
Ranma frowned. "Shampoo is not like that. Ucchan and Ryouga agrees with me." he said while looking at the pond.  
  
Akane sighed, "Well I guess you're right... Earlier.. I saw her..." she looked at Ranma and Ranma looked back. "She gave me the 'angry look'" she said.  
  
Ranma crossed his arms, "So that's a sign that she really doesn't like the idea of your friendship with her, but she has a plan." Ranma held Akane's hands. "Please Akane. Whatever happens... Don't accept Shampoo's friendship..."  
  
Akane blushed, her fianc's face is so close to her face right now. She slowly nodded. Ranma realized their position so he blushed and released Akane and looked away,  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you... Ryouga is Ucchan's Boyfriend now...!" he said, looking at the stars.  
  
Akane gasped, "HONTOU NI?! (really)"  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and smiled, "Hai (yes). It's about time huh?"  
  
Akane nodded, "This is really good news...! I mean... I was so worried about Ryouga when I dumped him..." Akane said, sighing.  
  
Ranma chuckled, "Actually... they are kind of angry at me right now... I just ruined their perfect moment..." he said, remembering the couple faces when he barged in the restaurant. "But I don't care! At least I got my revenge on Ryouga." he said.  
  
"Really?" Akane blinked.  
  
Ranma nodded, "Yeah! How many times have he ruined my perfect moment? Two or Three? Remember the Battle between Mikado the Molester and the Childish Asuza? If he hadn't interrupted, I would easily confess that I Love y-" Ranma stopped and blushed.  
  
Akane blinked, "Go ahead..." she said.  
  
Don't lose your chance now Ranma. "Well I-"  
  
"Ranma? Akane? Dinner is ready!"  
  
Akane looked at Kasumi and smiled, "We'll be right there Onee-chan!"  
  
Ranma sighed.  
  
Midnight...  
  
Ranma couldn't sleep. He sat up and looked at his father's sleeping form. He frowned and pulled out his math note book, and decided that by looking at the note book will make him sleepy. So he opened it and skimmed through the contents.  
  
Akane's face flashed in the notebook and it made him more alive. He heaved a sighed and groaned. This is getting worst. He was almost reaching his goal! He already cut off his engagement to other girls...And now the only thing he has to do is to confess... But he did confess already right? No... It wasn't serious. Akane thought it was a joke.  
  
Ranma scratched his head, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY MIND FIRST PLEASE?! I NEED TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW!!!!" he yelled. He didn't realize that his yell woke up his father.  
  
A few seconds later... We see a flying Ranma which landed in the Tendou's Pond.

At last... Ranma got his (her) sleep...  
  
Morning...  
  
Akane and Ranma were walking towards their school. Akane looked at her fianc's sleepy face. "Ranma? Are you okay?" she asked her voice full of concern.  
  
Ranma yawned, and shook his head. "Stupid old pop threw me..." he sheepishly said and managing not to look at Akane.  
  
"Why did he throw you?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma as usual couldn't control his mouth, "Because you're the cause of 'my not sleeping' last night!" he growled at Akane.  
  
Akane gasped, "So it's my fault now?!" she frustratedly ask.  
  
"Errr..." Ranma stopped. Stupid Ranma he told himself inwardly.  
  
Akane fasten her pace of walking.  
  
"Akane wait up!"  
  
Akane growled and picked up a dirty piece of paper in the street and threw it at Ranma. Ranma dodged it, but by dodging it, he had lost his sense balance and fell into the ravine. Akane smirked and continued to run away, leaving Ranma alone and soaking wet.  
  
"WAIT UP AKANE!"  
  
Akane turned to the right and felt someone knock her down. She fell down knocked unconscious...  
  
Ranma growled, and turn to the right. "Akane I told-" she stopped and saw Shampoo and an unconscious Akane. "What did you do to Akane?!" she asked dangerously.  
  
Shampoo gasped, "But Shampoo didn't do anything... Shampoo saw someone attacking Akane and Shampoo help Akane...!" she said.  
  
"If you helped her... Where is the attacker?" Ranma asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"He left...!" Shampoo said. "Worry about that later Ranma. Take Akane to Doctor Toufou...!" she said.  
  
Ranma frowned and carried the unconscious Akane. After that, she looked and glared at Shampoo once more and continued towards Dr. Toufou's by roof hopping.  
  
Shampoo smirked and cross her arms, "Now the fun time begins...!" she said while sneaking a look Akane's right wrist. She was obviously wearing the bracelet now...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thanks Seig   
and tata thanks for waiting   
Well okay now Shampoo's plan is starting .


	5. Akane's Best friend

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**I also added Games in my Ranma page Check it out! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be very happy if you did those stuff :D Thank you!!!!**

**I also have new Songfic titled, "Oneechan's Chuukoko (advice)"   
Thank you!!!  
  
Thank you!**

Here's another one! And this fanfic wasn't a past fanfic.   
I made this (present) and I hope you love it   
also Alyssa helped me with this

Before the shoutouts... I just want to say something first. (READ THIS) To all the people who emailed me and telling me to make THIS a RANMA and SHAMPOO FANFIC.

**I can't and I won't. I am a 100.1% supporter of Ranma and Akane.**

Why I hate Shampoo? I don't hate her... and I know she is not that bad. Also, you may think that I am going to make her bad in this fanfic (well maybe in the beginning) but you'll be surprised.

The PAIRING between Ranma and SHAMPOO? That's what I HATE. I really don't like it. Even though Akane is not cute (compared to Shampoo) or either she can't cook (unlike Shampoo) at least Akane cares deeply for Ranma and She doesn't Love Ranma because of some amazon law, and when Ranma is in trouble, Akane always rescue Ranma because that's what she feels and not because of she wants Ranma to be her husband so that their village will have strong children. Plus have you seen Akane do weird stuff like attacking other fiancees for Ranma? Shampoo actually attacked Akane in the beginning (if you can remember). Not only that, Rumiko Takahashi really pin-point out that Ranma and Akane are meant to be together. Ranma ONLY Loves AKANE and AKANE only Loves RANMA.

Okay? So No. I am sorry but I am not going to make this fanfic a Ranma and Shampoo fanfic.

Dombo - hehe thank you so much have you visit my url? it's in my profile page :)   
amigoeva - read   
khail- - sorry for waiting . but its update now :)  
SailorSakura - that's good to hear :)   
Desktop Creator - Shampoo is not a Bi, don't worry about this... but yeah.. I hate Shampoo .  
  
John on 'da John - I am not a fan of Shampoo and it's my fanfic, I am sorry. There are a lot of fanfics there... with Ranma and Shampoo (and I don't know why) but.. then you may read them... this is a Ranma and Akane and I am a fan of Ranma and Akane.. so no questions about it. PG - means Parental guidance and it's not Gay-bashing. Thank you. and no I did not call you a 'fag' I don't use words like that. God bless.

marisha - thank you for waiting.   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - very... .   
Hamano Michiyo - thank you :)   
Mishangel - eh? .   
melon3 - sorry for waiting .   
WiNd - nods   
  
Thank you so much Sieg1308 for helping me and correcting my grammar mistakes   
and yes Seig go ahead and write I'll be supporting you 100% :D  
  
English is not my first language (although Seig already helped me with that )  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
I Love Philip!  
  
**The Friendship Bracelet  
written by: Chette (Chanchan) and Alyssa (Sieg1308)  
  
Chapter 5: Akane's Best friend.  
**

"Akane! Akane!"  
  
Akane opened her eyes and bolted up. "W-Where am I?" she asked, as she realized she was at Doctor Toufou's clinic. She looked and saw Onna Ranma looking at her, full of worry. "Ranma..." she said.   
  
Ranma sighed, "I'm glad that you're okay... How is your head? Your body?" she asked her voice full of concern. "Any pains or anything?" she loudly exclaimed.  
  
Akane smiled, "I am fine Ranma... Don't worry... By the way, have you seen Shampoo?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity. "I wanted to see her..." she said, blushing.  
  
Ranma blinked, "Why do you like to see her?" she jealously asked.   
  
"She saved my life Ranma..." Akane said. "And I am very grateful to her..." she said in a gentle and soothing tone.   
  
Ranma frowned, "Are you sure.. It wasn't Shampoo who attacked you?" she asked her voice full of anger.  
  
"Goodness no!" Akane said, getting mad at Ranma. "Shampoo would never ever do that!" she said.   
  
Ranma gasped, "Akane... Are you sure you're OKAY...?" she asked, her voice full of concern... "Why did you suddenly want to see Shampoo or even-"  
  
"Ranma don't be silly.. She's my BEST FRIEND!" Akane said, her voice now no longer soothing or gentle but loud and full of anger.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The door opened and Akane smiled, "Shampoo!"  
  
"Nihao Akane!" she SWEETLY said.  
  
Ranma growled as she grabbed Shampoo away from Akane. "Let's talk Shampoo!"  
  
"Ranma wait! What are you going to do to her?!" Akane wildly yelled and her voice full of anger.   
  
Outside...  
  
"What Ranma want to talk about?"  
  
"Spill it Shampoo.. What did you do to Akane?!" she furiously screamed.  
  
"Shampoo did no such thing!"  
  
"Then why she all of the sudden she want to see you?!" Ranma angrily yelled. "She is not like that Shampoo.. I know AKANE very well..." she gently added.  
  
Shampoo frowned, "Maybe Akane grateful for Shampoo... Save her life..." she said, hotly. "Ranma should too... Shampoo risked life for your fiancée!" she said, coldly.  
  
"RISKED YOUR LIFE?! RISKED YOUR LIFE?!" Ranma yelled, hotly. "You're one of the most powerful martial artists that even Akane couldn't beat and you risked your life?!" Ranma laughed, sarcastically. "Don't make me laugh Shampoo!"  
  
"Why you no trust Shampoo?!"   
  
Ranma growled, "I have no reason to tell you Shampoo! But I will tell you why!" she angrily screamed. Then Shampoo nodded. "I could have trusted you! First of all... If You did not tried to KILL me!"   
  
"Is Amazon Law!"  
  
"Secondly, I could have trusted you.. If you did not used the formula 119 to erase Akane's memories.. and attack her several times so that you can have me!"   
  
"Is Amazon Law!"  
  
"And its a BULL Law Shampoo! It's really a BULL!" Ranma said, her voice full of anger. "Just because of that Stupid Law... Other men get hurt and cannot live their life to the fullest!" she wildly growled. "And you tell me you LOVE ME?! When all you want from me is to become a breeder! So that your village will have a lots of strong children! BIG DEAL! I am not A PIECE OF PROPERTY SHAMPOO! I AM HUMAN! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE!" Ranma clenched her fist tightly. "Now I said that I Love Akane and you pull this stunt... And you tell me now to TRUST YOU?! NEVER!!!"   
  
The door opened...  
  
"Ranma! Stop yelling at Shampoo!" Akane said, when she suddenly saw Shampoo crying. "Now look what you have done!" she said hotly. She then approached Shampoo and hugged her. "There now Shampoo..."  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Stop it Ranma! She's a woman! Respect her!" Akane furiously yelled.

Ranma clenched her fist and glared at Shampoo, "I'll get to the bottom of this Shampoo.. If its the LAST THING I DO. I will know what you're planning to do...!" she said angrily as she stormed out of the clinic.  
  
Ucchan...  
  
Ryouga stopped to stretch his arms as he thought about how it's another beautiful morning... Now he had to open the shop. His beautiful girlfriend was still sleeping in her room. He loves his life now. Contented. Even though sometimes he was still thinking of Akane... And their memories together. He was happy now. He stood up and yawned ever so softly...   
  
Ukyou smiled when she saw Ryouga yawn softly... He is such a darling... Then she saw an old big red sardine can hit her boyfriend's face... In her mind she was laughing, but in reality she was trying hard not to and in the end she succeeded.   
  
"KISAMA!!!" Ryouga yelled, then he saw Ranma entering the shop.   
  
Ukyou frowned. "Ranma dear, next time you kick a can.. Be sure you don't hit anyone and make sure everyone is out of aim." she said, a frown marring her beautiful young face. "By the way shouldn't you be in school now...? What or who are you waiting for?" she asked slyly yet her voice full of concern and curiosity.  
  
Ranma sighed, "What about you Ucchan...?" she said, as she sat on the chair. "You should be in school too..." she said in a sad tone.   
  
Ukyou smiled a motherly smile, "I am going to stop school for awhile, and help Ryouga dearie to memorize Japan... And if we manage to hire people to work here... we will start a delivery service for our restaurant..." she said, dreamily as she prepared the ingredients for her restaurant.   
  
"What's with the face?" Ryouga asked his voice full of curiosity and thoughtfulness.   
  
"Akane..." Ranma said softly. "Is now The Official Best friend of Shampoo" she said sarcastically with a harsh and not so soft growl.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Ranma nodded, "I don't know what happened! Someone attacked Akane, but we all know its Shampoo... After that, when Akane opened her eyes.. She was looking for Shampoo!"   
  
"That's strange..." Ukyou thoughtfully said. "Did you noticed anything weird on her body? Like a bruise or just anything?" she asked softly yet full of concern...   
  
Ranma though, failed to notice the bracelet that Akane wore. She shook her head, "She is perfectly normal! Except from the fact that she acts differently towards Shampoo... I mean if I have known better... She treats Shampoo like P-CHAN...!" she said, looking at Ryouga who gulped.   
  
"Is that really bad...?" Ukyou asked, worriedly.  
  
Ranma shook her head, then she growled and put her chin onto her hand, "I don't know what to do!" she yelled wildly and her voice full of rage. She was very angry at Shampoo... She could feel herself getting pumped up by the adrenaline just by thinking about what happened earlier. "I am burning with Anger!!!" she yelled,  
  
Ukyou blinked, "Are you sure your really burning up with anger... Or is it just because your hand is on my frying table... And that's why you're burning?" she said her voice full of concern and humor.  
  
Ranma screamed when she found out that she put her hand on the frying table. "Hot! Hot! Hot!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ryouga and Ukyou looked at each other and shook their heads.   
  
Back at Doctor Toufou's clinic...  
  
"Stop crying shampoo..." Akane said, now crying too. "I am sorry about the way Ranma treated you like that..." she added in a motherly tone.  
  
"Ranma could never understand Shampoo..." Shampoo wailed loudly, "Shampoo doing   
this because she wanted to be Akane's best friend... And now Ranma hated Shampoo for being Akane's best friend...!"   
  
Akane sighed, "Don't cry Shampoo.. Do not worry, I'll talk to Ranma... Just stop crying..." she said gently.  
  
Shampoo nodded and wiped her tears, "Y-You'll do that for Shampoo?" she asked, she saw Akane nod. "Oh thank you Best-Best Friend Akane!" she said, as she hugged Akane very tightly. Almost cutting her circulation and air. Then she smiled as Akane hugged her back. 'You're in Shampoo's hands now Akane... Tendou.'  
  
Doctor Toufou blinked, as in seeing Akane and Shampoo hugging. "Well how do you like that? I thought you two would never become close to each other..." he said, "Akane-chan, you are okay now... Why don't you just rest for the day and tomorrow and not go to school. First... I'll give you an excuse letter for tomorrow." he said seriously in a calm, yet gentle voice.  
  
"Arigato Doctor Toufou!" she exclaimed very loudly.  
  
"Thank you Doctor Toufou, Shampoo walked Akane Home now" she said,   
  
"That would be very nice Shampoo" he said,  
  
"Shall we Best friend Akane?" Shampoo asked, Akane nodded.  
  
Tendou House...  
  
"Tadaima" Ranma said, as he opened the door. He got some hot water to Ucchan and still pissed off because he went to school but he was being punished because he was late. But that wasn't the real reason why he is pissed off... the fact that Akane is acting strange and not to mention she did not go to school today. Just because of Shampoo?   
  
"Okaeri Ranma-kun, Ara... Ranma-kun... Akane is here now, Shampoo brought her here earlier" she said,  
  
"Yeah right" Ranma said, he passed by Kasumi and went straightly towards Akane's room. He did not knocked, He opened the door. "Akane! We should talk" he said,   
  
Akane is sitting at her bedroom, reading a magazine. When she saw Ranma, she put the magazine down and nodded, "Close the door.. I too wanted to talk to you" she said,   
  
Ranma blinked, Did she realized that Shampoo is their enemy? He close the door and sat on the floor. "Okay.. you go ahead" he said,  
  
Akane looked coldly at Ranma, "I'll be straight to you, I don't like what you did to Shampoo earlier" she said,  
  
Ranma stood up, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Ranma... She is trying her best to change herself and you're not helping her" Akane said, "I want you to apologize to her TOMORROW. Bring her flowers if necessary" she said,  
  
"WHAT THE?! AKANE! WOULD YOU PLEASE HEAR YOURSELF?! You want me to GIVE FLOWERS AND APOLOGIZE TO THAT BIT-"  
  
Akane glared at Ranma, "Don't you dare call Shampoo a bitch Ranma. Because a wonderful girl like her doesn't deserve that word" she said,  
  
"You're getting weird Akane." Ranma snapped his hand in front of his fiancée. "We both hate Shampoo for messing up our lives! Because of Shampoo... We've been drugged, been punished, you almost lost your memory! She attacked us and ruined our postponed wedding remember?!"   
  
Akane smirked, "Let me ask you something Ranma... will a person changed if he or she hadn't given the chance?" she asked, "Shampoo needs a CHANCE. She has changed. Everyone deserves second chance. Even you deserve second chance!" she yelled, "Now you go and apologize to her tomorrow.. or much better TONIGHT... or else I will never EVER speak to you again!" she yelled,  
  
"But Akane-"  
  
"You may go Ranma" Akane said, as she picked up her magazine.   
  
"KAWAIIIKUNE!!!" Ranma yelled, then he stormed out of Akane's room and to the Tendou's Household.  
  
"Oh my.. what happen?" Kasumi asked, she stopped sweeping the front porch of the tendous.  
  
Ranma growled, he kicked a can at the street. Akane wants me to apologize to Shampoo?! Is she crazy?! Why would I?! Then he remembered Akane saying that if he did not apologize to Shampoo she will not speak to him again. "Argh!" he picked some coins at his pocket and frowned, "Very well.. to satisfy my dear Akane.. I'll grant her wish" he said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Nekohanten...  
  
"Na.. Na.. la..la..la.. ne.. num..lah" Shampoo singing as she wiped the tables of their restaurant.   
  
Moouse and Colonge looked at her,   
  
"She seems she's in a good mood today" Moouse said, Colonge nodded.   
  
The door opened,  
  
"Hello welcome to-"

Ranma entered holding red flowers, "Ranma?" Shampoo asked, with a smile.   
  
Moouse frowned, and Colonge blinked.  
  
"yo Shampoo here catch" he said, Ranma threw the roses to Shampoo, "Tell Akane that I gave you roses and I am apologizing" he said,   
  
Shampoo frowned, "So Ranma apologize because of Akane?" she asked,   
  
Ranma yelled at her, "DUH! OF COURSE! I WOULD NEVER APOLOGIZE TO YOU!" he said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Shampoo sighed, approached Ranma. She gave the flowers to him, "Then Shampoo no forgive you..." she said, she continued sweeping the tables.  
  
Ranma clenched his fist, "Shampoo! Why are you making this hard! Come on! I said forgive me and I said sorry and gave you a whole damn flowers that cost me my week allowance and you telling me not to forgive me!" he yelled,  
  
Shampoo looked at Ranma, "If Ranma apology is not coming from Ranma's heart. Shampoo not forgiving you" she said,  
  
Ranma growled, "Kisama..." he bowed his head, "F-Forgive me.. Sh-Shampoo..." he said, his body shaking with anger. "I.. am.. really sorry for making you cry or for telling you that you are Bi...just forgive me...." he said,   
  
Shampoo was about to say no, when she saw Akane entering the nekohanten. She smiled, "Of course! Shampoo forgive Ranma!" she said, she hugged Ranma. And Ranma felt disgusted. "Shampoo is happy thank you for the roses" she said,   
  
Ranma sighed, then he turned around and saw Akane. He frowned at her, "I already apologize to your FRIEND Akane, HAPPY NOW?" he asked, glaring at her.  
  
Akane giggled and nodded, "Thank you so much Ranma-kun!" she said, then she hugged Ranma tightly. Making Ranma blushed and his anger fading.

Shampoo clenched her fist and the flowers she's holding got crushed on her hands.   
  
Colonge and Moouse just stared at the commotion.  
  
Ranma now is smiling, "Next time Akane... don't you dare say that you're not going to talk to me..." he said,   
  
Akane nodded, then she lifted her feet and kissed Ranma's nose, "Arigato Ranma-kun" she again, cutely.   
  
Ranma blushed furiously, "Um.. cough... yeah.. I gotta go now..." he said, then he exited the Neko hanten.  
  
Akane approached Shampoo, "Shampoo! See! He apologize already!" she said,  
  
Shampoo glared at Akane. "Shampoo no like what you did earlier Akane, if Akane keep doing that... shampoo might hate Akane" she said, coldly.  
  
Akane frowned, "Oh please Shampoo.. don't hate me" she said, "Please don't hate me" she begged Shampoo, then kneeled in front of her.  
  
Shampoo smiled, "Stand up Akane, just promise Shampoo you not going to do that to Ranma anymore... promise?" she said,  
  
Akane nodded, "You're so nice shampoo.. how can I ever repay you?" she said,   
  
Shampoo smiled, "Well... Shampoo want a date with Ranma... though..."  
  
Akane nodded, "Okay.. I'll ask Ranma to date you... just don't get angry at me" she said,  
  
Shampoo smiled, "Okay! Shampoo not mad anymore"  
  
Moouse and Colonge looked at each other,

To be continued...  
  
WAAHH!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH AKANE??!?!!


	6. Shampoo's Robot

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please! Pretty please with sugar on top? please...? **

**Thank you!**

Here's another one! And this fanfic wasn't a past fanfic.  
I made this (present) and I hope you love it  
also Alyssa helped me with this

**Note: Alyssa . I already emailed you this last week never got any responses so when you get this, save the file and review my grammar then email me so that I can change it ok?**

AnimeObsessionFantasy - eck don't run!  
Don't eat yellow snow - well I really don't have her just the 'pair up :P'  
Yukari Tanizaki - brainwashed :P  
Dark Mewtorb - sorry for waiting but its okay now, thanks for waiting :D  
Sieg1308 - waiii alyssa did not get this . just read the note up there :)

Ninja Girl Emi - ya got that right :P they are just animes :) demo we have favorites and I am a fan of Ranma and Akane But do not worry, Shampoo is not really "BAD" in this fanfic.

Desktop Creator - how are you? when will you post your new fanfic?  
Yuki - Chapters? 10  
WiNd - yeah ranma is sometimes blind :P

Thank you so much Sieg1308 for helping me and correcting my grammar mistakes  
and yes Seig go ahead and write I'll be supporting you 100 :D

English is not my first language (although Seig already helped me with that )  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
I Love Philip!

**The Friendship Bracelet  
written by: Chette (Chanchan) and Alyssa (Sieg1308) **

Chapter 6: Shampoo's Robot

Moonlight shone upon Ranma as he stood in front of the Koi pond of the Tendous. Staring endlessly at the pond, the surface was so calm. The night was as clear as the pond and the night was peaceful. But he could not feel that. His mind is messed up. Earlier incidents almost made him insane. This day is certainly the most confused and weird day for him...

_"I'll be straight to you, I don't like what you did to Shampoo earlier" she said,  
_  
_"Ranma... She is trying her best to change herself and you're not helping her"  
_  
_"I want you to apologize to her TOMORROW. Bring her flowers if necessary" she said,_

Ranma shook his head, erasing every picture in his mind. But his mind doesn't want to cooperate.

_"Don't you dare call Shampoo a bitch Ranma. Because a wonderful girl like her doesn't deserve that word"  
_  
_"Now you go and apologize to her tomorrow.. or much better TONIGHT... or else I will never EVER speak to you again!"  
_  
Ranma looked up at the moon and sighed, "Akane.. What's happening to you?"

"What is happening to me?"

Ranma sighed, "You're acting really weird ever since..." he sighed and looked down, then he realized he was not alone. He turned around and saw Akane. "A-Akane!" he felt blood drain out of his body. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked,

"Just a few seconds ago. I saw you here and you were asking something to me, so I answered you back" she said,

"Oh..."

"What is going on with you Ranma?" she asked, crossing her arms. "You've been acting weird lately" she added,

Ranma gasped, "W-What? Me?" he backed away looking at her. "You're the one who's been acting pretty weird!" he added, yelling.

Akane frowned, "Ranma no Baka. You don't have to yell at me!" she yelled back then her mallet appeared and was about to slam it on Ranma's head. But this time Ranma did not move. That made Akane stopped the mallet on the midway. "See! Look who's weird? You could not even blocked or avoid my mallet!"

Ranma shook his head, "No Stupid! I for once wanted to be slammed by you, so that I will know if this is all a dream," he said, looking directly at Akane. "This is not you Akane. You hate Shampoo! How many times, she tried to kill you so that she can have me?" he asked, "and then all of the sudden you want me to apologize to her for saying that she is a bimbo? You were not contented you want me to give her flowers?"

"I did not forget what she had done to me," Akane said, calming. "But she needs a chance Ranma" she said,

Ranma chuckled sarcastically, "Shampoo does not need a chance, ya got that? A bimbo like her does not-" he stopped when Akane slapped him. He turn slowly to face Akane, "What is wrong with you!" he yelled.

Akane on the other hand, was full of mixed emotions. She knew it was not the right thing but she could feel it was right to do that. Ranma is calling her best friend names. "I told you Ranma! Never to call Shampoo a Bimbo!" she yelled again. Ranma narrowed his eyes, "If ever you call Shampoo that again. I am going to break our engagement!" she yelled.

Ranma pulse rate quickened, anger, bitterness, confusion all together went over his head, "OH YEAH! You want that! FINE! Let's call this off Akane! I would never stop calling shampoo a bimbo. So it is wise to break our engagement!" Ranma yelled then he left Akane.

Akane controlled herself not to fall on her knees. Ranma's words hurt her. Ranma's words made her weak... she felt scared, angry, lonely. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

NekoHanten...

Shampoo dancing as she worked on the tables. She felt happiness for the first time. Moouse even it pains him, he ignores her. While Colonge looked at both of them.

After a few minutes...

Colonge ordered Moouse to clean the dishes at the kitchen. Without words, Moouse obeyed her and left them.

"Dear Child, can I talk to you?" she asked, looking at her great-grand daughter.

Shampoo smiled happily and sat on the chair. "What you want Great-grandma?" she asked,

"I am very happy seeing you like this" Colonge said, "so what were you plans dear child?" she asked,

Shampoo sighed happily, "Shampoo befriend Akane and make Akane Robot! Shampoo then marry Ranma Airen!" she clasped her hands and starts daydreaming of her wedding with Ranma.

"The legendary Shou Zu Qing Shen... is truly powerful, it does not fail anyone..." she said, "but are you sure about this? Do you know the side effects of this bracelet?" she asked,

"Ranma and Shampoo will have big wedding in Japan and China!" Shampoo said, then giggled.

"Are you listening my child?"

"Aiyah! Shampoo beautiful beautiful bride!" she said, ignoring Colonge

Colonge sigh,

Back to the Tendous...

Ranma decided to sleep at the rooftop, even it was cold. He wants to be alone, still fuming about his conversation with Akane. After a few second of turns, changing positions... He growled and sat up. He could not sleep. Besides He does not want to sleep in the same house as that stupid tomboy. "Stupid tomboy for not letting me sleep" he growled.

Then his thoughts drift to their conversation. "So it's over huh?" he sighed and looked down. "I am no longer engage to that stupid tomboy," he said, and then a few minutes later he saw a drop of liquid at his right hand. He looked up, to see if it's going to rain, nothing. Then he felt a tear running down on his face. He slowly wiped the tear and realized he was almost at the point of crying.

"...Akane"

Meanwhile...

Akane awoke in her bed when she thought she heard her name, she sat up and saw the moon shinning so brightly, also she realized she forgot to close her window. "So that's why it's cold," she said, hugging herself. She stood up and was about to close the window when she remembered her conversation with Ranma.

She closed the window and sat on her bed. Her engagement is already finish with him and it does not feel good. "It feels so wrong" she said, looking at the floor. "It is definitely wrong," she said sadly.

Ranma decided to go inside the house for a cup of tea, or coffee or anything that could make him warm. But as he enters the house, he heard some footsteps and that made him stop in front of the stairs. He saw Akane coming down the stairs, as quiet as can be. For a second all he could do is to stare at her.

Akane sighed and stopped when she saw Ranma looking at her. After a few minutes she approached Ranma and looked up into his eyes, for a moment they only stood there staring into each other's eyes. Both their pulse quickened and their faces became more flushed.

"Ranma" "Akane"

Ranma smiled, "You go first" he said,

Akane nodded, "W-Where are you going?" she asked,

"To the kitchen, going to drink anything that could make me warm" he said, "wanna join me?"

"Sure"

Ranma blushed, "H-Hai..."

Minutes later...

They both entered the Kitchen and Ranma for once took some tea as Akane boiled some water. Both of them prepared their tea. After that, they sat on the chairs and drank the warm tea silently.

"I did ask Kami (God) to see you" Ranma said, breaking the silence. Akane looked at him, "I realized that we both have said something horrible earlier and I am sorry for that" he said, "It was dumb... and I don't mean everything I've said" Ranma said, Akane smiled and nodded. "To tell you the truth... I don't want our engagement to break... If I have the chance to break my engagements... it won't be ours" he said, He swallowed and looked her in the eye before yet another rare moment occurred, "I can't live my life without you Akane" he said, then he took another sip on his tea.

They sat silently for a while. Akane is blushing deeply, the words Ranma had said to her felt her heart and spirit lift up. "That's really sweet Ranma" she said, "I... like being with you," she added,

Ranma knew it was the perfect chance. He turns fully, facing Akane. "Akane... I... Lo..."

"Ara! You scared me!"

Ranma sighed, and then he smiled at Kasumi. "Oneechan... We're sorry if we scared you" he said, Akane just smiled.

Kasumi smiled, "Why are you two down here by the way?" Kasumi asked,

Akane smiled, "There's no class tomorrow and Ranma invited me to have a tea with him" she said, blushing. Thanking Kami that the kitchen was kinda dark.

"Ohhh... okay"

Ranma stood up, "But I think I am done now. Thanks for the tea" he said, and then he left the two sisters.

After a few minutes, Akane left the kitchen and Kasumi started to prepare breakfast.

Morning...

"Best friend Akane! Best friend Akane!"

Akane woke up at the voice and then she realized someone is shaking her, she blinked and saw Shampoo. "S-Shampoo" she rubbed her eyes and sat up, "What do you want?" she asked,

"Best friend Akane! Let us go shopping!"

Akane yawned, "Aww Shampoo, I would love too but... I am still sleepy," she said, and then she felt Shampoo shaking her. A part of her wants to bash Shampoo into the orbit but she could not do that, someone's stopping her… herself.

"Come on! Let's go shopping!"

Akane sighed,

Mall...

Shampoo looked up at the watch, "Oke! Shampoo and Best friend Akane is on time!" she yelled, as she was grabbing Akane's arms. "Let us go!" she said, and then they entered the mall.

Akane still tired kept yawning and ignoring Shampoo babbling. She let her pull her up to the jewelry store, dress store and every store shampoo wants to go.

Shampoo frowned seeing Akane, but she is not giving up yet. "Best friend Akane... no want to shop with me?" she asked,

Akane smiled, "No... I am just... tired..." she said, "after all I didn't get much sleep last night..."

Shampoo frowned, "Best friend Akane, hurt shampoo's feelings," she said,

Akane blinked, "NO! NO! I did not. I am so sorry Shampoo! I am just tired but now I am awake! See?" she smiled, "Let's go to the dress store again. I am gonna buy you a nice Chinese clothes!" she could not stand seeing Shampoo's face sad.

"Okay!" Shampoo smiled again.

Minutes later...

We see Akane choosing some beautiful gowns for shampoo, "Ahh this one shampoo" she said, and Shampoo gladly took the gown and fitted it. She likes this, Akane paying for new clothes. Talk about luckiness. Akane again looked for some gowns for shampoo.

"If it isn't the lucky one"

Akane blinked and saw Ukyou and Ryouga in front of her. "Oh hello Ukyou and Ryouga-kun" she said,

"Wow... These are very expensive gowns," Ukyou said, picking up the gowns besides Akane's bag. "And these fits nicely on you, Akane-chan" Ukyou said, Ryouga agreeing.

Akane smiled, "Actually I bought them for-"

"What spatula-girl and pig-boy doing here?"

Ukyou and Ryouga looked and saw Shampoo. Ukyou narrowed her eyes, "This is a public mall, so we are welcome here just like you" she said,

"Humph"

Ukyou looked at Akane, "You bought this for her!" she yelled, Akane nodded. "So the rumors are true," she said, rising her eyebrow.

"Spatula-girl, Jealous?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Ukyou said, glaring at Shampoo. "Jealous because you again, as I expected to have another 'scheme' What is it this time Shampoo? Formula 666? Making Akane your Robot?" she asked,

"Why you-" Shampoo was about to attack Ukyou when Akane stopped her and Ryouga stopped his fiancee. "Akane. Shampoo does not want you to talk to Spatula woman, Understand?"

Akane sighed and nodded.

Ukyou gasped, "Akane!"

"Akane lets go" Shampoo said, Akane followed suit.

Ryouga let go of Ukyou, "Something is wrong with Akane-chan" he said,

"I have to talk to Ranchan about this"

"Shampoo really really hate that girl" she yelled, "You Akane no talk to her! If not Shampoo get mad at you!"

Akane sighed, "But she's a friend Shampoo..." she looked at Shampoo, "Can we all just get along?"

Shampoo shook her head, "Over Shampoo dead sexy body! Shampoo will never never be friend Spatula girl!" she yelled, Akane frowned but she stopped in front of the jewelry store, while shampoo kept walking. "Akane must follow Shampoo oke?" she turned and saw Akane standing in front of the store. "Akane! What Akane doing?" she asked, as she run towards her. "Akane what?" she looked at where Akane was looking and it is a black watch. "Akane want that?" she asked,

"Can we go in there?" Akane asked,

"Why?"

"I want that watch... I need to buy that watch," she said, ignoring Shampoo as she entered the store. Even though Shampoo protest Akane still approached a saleslady.

"Yes ma'am?"

Akane pointed at the black watch, "C-Can I see that?" she asked,

"Oh certainly miss" she said, as she unlocked the mirror and she gave it to Akane. "It's a beautiful present," she said,

"Akane no need watch," Shampoo said, crossing her arms.

"How much is it?" Akane asked,

After few more minutes...

"What Akane do with that?" Shampoo asked,

"I just love it," she said, smiling

"Is good present..." Shampoo said, as they exited the mall.

"Anything for a friend" Akane smiled,

Shampoo smiled, "Speaking of a friend... Akane can you do Shampoo favor?" she asked,

Tendou's...

Ukyou and Ryouga saw Ranma reading something and he was outside the doujou.

"Ranchan we need to talk" Ukyou said,

Ranma knew they were there; he ignored them and read loudly. "Some people make it happen while others let it happen. There are some who take responsibility-"

"Ranchan!"

"... For determining the path of life that they should take-" Ranma stopped when the book was taken away from him. "HEY!"

"I know you are ignoring us Ranchan!" Ukyou said, then she raised the book, "You don't even read books," she said, as she threw it but Ryouga caught it. "Ranchan I saw Shampoo and Akane at the mall and-"

Ranma sighed and signaled Ukyou to stop, "I don't want to be involve in that. If Akane wants to be a friend with shampoo... Who cares? Maybe Shampoo needs chance" he said,

"WHAT! I don't believe that Shampoo wants a chance! She's planning something and I can feel that. She even ordered Akane to ignore us! And Akane did! Like Shampoo is holding Akane like a slave!" she yelled, "Can't you see Ranchan? Shampoo is slavering Akane!" she said, shaking Ranma

Ranma grabbed Ukyou. "Slave or not, I am not going to stop Akane okay? I've had it. It's not really a big problem... They are just friends-"

Ukyou rolled her eyes, "For now. I don't know what's shampoo's plan but if something happen, don't you run to us and cry" she said, "Let's go Ryouga"

Ryouga gave back the book to Ranma, and both of them left Ranma.

After a few seconds...

Ranma sighed, "Besides what worst could happen?" he asked, standing up. On his way to the main front door, she saw Akane entering the gate. "So how's mall?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "Ranma? Can I ask you a favor?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, "What is it?"

"Can you date Shampoo?"

To be continued... 

OH NO!


	7. Ranma's unforgettable date

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please! Pretty please with sugar on top? please...? **

**Thank you!  
**The-Shadow002 - thank you!  
Expired Doughnuts - hehe thanks for clearing it up  
Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie - Sorry for the late update --  
Celestartial Blossoms - of course the watch is only for Ranma!  
WiNd - very fast hehe  
Storm-Maker - well just read to find out ;D  
abc - sorry for waiting again  
meia - salamat po  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - er...

Here's another one! And this fanfic wasn't a past fanfic.  
I made this (present) and I hope you love it

**Wow a very... long time not updating this chapter...**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
I Love Philip!

**The Friendship Bracelet  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

Chapter 7: Ranma's unforgettable date  
  
_"Can you date Shampoo?"_

_"Can you date Shampoo?"_

_"Can you date Shampoo?"_

_"Can you date Shampoo?"_

Ranma put his hands on his hair and started to mess it up as he yelled, "STOP IT!"

A few minutes later, we see Ranma flying unto the sky via Panda Genma's Airlines.

But for Ranma that's the best time to think, as he was flying into the sky. Why would Akane say something like that? That's really weird of her. The real Akane would never say such things like that. Okay fine maybe Akane doesn't really like him but she would never ask him to date Shampoo! Then he gasped when he realized something, "That's it!" he yelled, "She is not Akane!" he added, "Now I have to find out where Shampoo hid the real Akane" he said, nodding. "But first things, first. Where would I land?" he smiled when he found out that he'd be landing in the lake that is not far away from Nekohanten.

Colonge woke up at the banging sound on their door. She groaned and tried to wake Moouse up to get the door. But when she saw Moouse in a deep slumber, she sighed and decided to answer the door. As she hops towards the gate, she could fill a familiar aura coming outside. "Could it be?" she asked, The banging on the door is getting louder, "Wait a minute, I am opening" she said, she opens the door and saw an angry female Ranma.

"Old ghoul! I want to talk to you," she said,

"Good EARLY Morning Ranma" she said, as she looked at the clock that said 2pm. "Perhaps you want some hot water?" she added,

After a few more minutes...

Ranma now in male form is sitting on the chair while looking at Colonge.

"Now what can I do for you?" she asked,

"Where did you hide Akane?" Ranma said, narrowing his eyes.

"Right now, she's sleeping in her room and we must too" she said, her tired eyes looking at him.

"That's not the Akane I used to know" Ranma pointed out as he stood up, "I know Akane very much" he narrowed his eyes, "so you can't fool me." he added,

Colonge sighed, "True love perhaps?" she asked, Ranma blinked and sat down. "True love ...that you and Akane, both know each other very well. And I am afraid this will hurt Shampoo a lot." Colonge sighed once again. "But since she does not want to let go of you, then I have no choice but to make her experience this" she added,

Ranma blinked, "I don't understand. Are you saying that Shampoo did something to Akane and it's all your plan?" he asked,

"I thought you don't understand?"

"Er.." Ranma shook his head, "What I am trying to say is-" he stopped, "I mean I was going to-" he stopped again, "I think-" he growled, "Old Ghoul! Can you explain your plans clearly to me?" he yelled,

"No need to yell Ranma and no need to ask me questions" she added, "Sooner or later you'll see. You'll understand. If your Love for each other is true then you have nothing to worry about," she said, Ranma was about to open his mouth but Colonge stopped him. "I won't say anything. But Trust me. This situation will definitely solve all of your problems and including mine," she added,

"So... What should I do?" Ranma asked,

"Just follow your heart"

Ranma sighed as he looked at the moon. Colonge's words kept hunting in his mind. He understand at the same time does not understand what Colonge just said, he sighed once again and realized he was in front of the Ukyou's restaurant. It was really late but he had no choice but to wake his friends, he badly needed an advice right now. Luckily the door was not locked. Ranma wondered but as soon he opened the door, he saw Ryouga in front of him, clad only in a small towel.

"ECHII!"

Ryouga growled, "Who were you calling Ecchi?" Ryouga yelled,

"HENTAI!"

"Ranma no Bakayero! Get out of here!" Ryouga yelled, as he was blushing.

"What's the noise I am hearing Honey?" Ukyou asked, running downstairs. Ryouga growled and pointed at Ranma. "Why hello there _Son_" Ukyou frowned, "Is this the first time you see Ryouga like this?" she asked,

Ranma smirked, "Nah, just kidding with him" he said, and then he blinked and saw Ukyou in a bathrobe. "er.. I think I came in the wrong time," he said,

"Don't think nasty thoughts Ranma, we are not like you" Ukyou said, crossing her arms. Ranma blushed. "So what can we do for you at this late hour?"

"Baby Ranma came crying to Mommy Ukyou... pathetic" Ryouga said, then he left Ukyou and Ranma to change.

Ukyou prepared a nice hot tea for Ranma. "I thought you don't want our advice?" she asked,

Ranma sat on one of the stools, "I was wrong. I do need your advices," he said, "Akane just ask me to date Shampoo"

"SHE WHAT!"

Few more minutes...

Ranma took a sip of his tea, while Ryouga and Ukyou were now present in front of him. He was talking about what happened earlier. Ranma also told Ukyou what Akane said and what Colonge said.

"Its really weird. But when she said, this will solve all our problems. I felt a little relieved" he said, "What do you guys think?" he asked,

"I think Colonge is making this up." Ukyou said, crossing her arms. "I mean, she wants you and Shampoo together and she wont give up on that," she said,

On the other hand, Ryouga think the opposite. "I don't think Colonge is making this up" he said, Ranma and Ukyou looked at him. "Yes, we can say that Colonge wants Ranma to be her son-in-law... but Colonge is not stupid to battle against true love" he added, this made the two thought about what he said, "I mean, Colonge maybe the queen of the amazons but she is not that bad. She tried to help us more than once" he added,

Ranma smirked, "I cant believe you became smart when you fell in love with Ucchan" he said, shaking his head.

Ryouga glared at him, "You're the only person who thinks I am stupid. Stupid" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Even YOUR Akane thinks I have a potential" he added, with a smirk. Ranma glared back at him.

Ukyou frowned, "So if Ryouga-honey saying is true then, you should follow Colonge advice" she said, Ryouga nodded. "You should follow your heart" she said, Ryouga nodded again. "Tell me Ranchan, What does your heart desire right now?" she asked,

"To eat?" he asked, Ukyou and Ryouga fell on the their chairs. "Well it's true! I haven't even eaten dinner yet."

Ukyou growled and grabbed Ranma's collar. "Not that you Idiot! I am not asking your mouth or your stomach's desire! I am asking for your heart!" she sighed and let go of Ranma's collar. "You're so insensitive. I am just glad my feelings are over with you" she said, sighing.

Ryouga smirked, "I can't believe YOU fell in love with a jerk like Saotome" he said, looking at his girlfriend.

Ranma growled.

While Ukyou smiled and nodded, "So again Ranchan, what does your Heart wants to do at this moment?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Maybe...well...I guess to tell Akane how much she means to me and that I love her?" he asked, Ukyou nodded. "B-But I already told her that, she didn't believe me" he sighed again.

"Well if she didn't then go to plan B" Ukyou said, "If you said it, but she doesn't believe it so... you show her" Ukyou said, smiling.

"Show?"

"Hai." Ukyou giggled and looked at Ryouga, "Neh dearie, what do you do when you want to show me that you love me?" she asked,

Ryouga blinked. "Uh...help you clean the restaurant" he said,

Ukyou blinked, "And?"

Ryouga fidgeting, "Uh... be nice to you"

Ukyou frowned, "And?"

"Um... do the delivery for you!" Ryouga said, smiling

Ukyou growled, "And?"

Ryouga scratched his head, "and.. uh..."

"AND?" Ukyou was getting angry.

"Um..."

Ukyou growled and grabbed Ryouga's collar, "You Stupid Ryouga! What did you do this week to show me, how much I mean to you!"

Ryouga blinked, "Um... I don't know?" he asked,

Ukyou started shaking Ryouga while Ryouga kept struggling.

"Stupid you dated her" Ranma said, sighing. Then he realized what he said and looked at Ukyou, who stopped shaking Ryouga. "That's right! I will do that! I will date her, but.." he smacked his head with his hand. "I don't know if Akane would agree with that, she won't date me because shampoo won't permit her"

Ukyou let go of Ryouga, "Why don't you make a deal Ranchan?" she asked, Ranma blinked, "Ask Akane to date you, if she won't then... you won't date Shampoo. Simple as that" she added,

Ranma stood up, "hai! I'll do that!" he said, smiling. "I'll do that first in the morning! But..."

"But?"

Ranma blushed and his stomached growled, "Can you please Cook some Okonomiyaki for me? Honestly.. I haven't eaten dinner yet"

A sweat dropped appeared on Ukyou and Ryouga's head.

Morning...

They had a peaceful breakfast, there were no highlights or no new topics other the 'Ranma coming home late after his father bashed him into the heavens'. Both Ranma and Akane ate their breakfast quietly. Ranma is in deep thoughts, trying to think of a best way to ask Akane on a date, while Akane still thinking about their conversation last night.

Flash back

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ranma yelled,

Akane sighed, "No." she looked at him, "I am just a good friend"

Ranma growled and grabbed Akane's shoulder, "Why are you doing this Akane? Do you want me to date Shampoo?" he asked,

Akane felt mixture of feelings, she wants to say 'No' but she said the opposite, "Yes. Because she is a good friend." she said, she felt headache after that. She pushed herself away from him, and turns her back on him. "It's just a date Ranma, no big deal" she said, then she started to walk away from Ranma.

"But you know my feelings for you! Who is more important? Me or Shampoo!" he yelled,

Akane stopped and faced Ranma back, "Shampoo." she said,

End of Flash back...

Akane looked at Ranma eating silently, she doesn't know what to feel. She knows she's doing her friend a favor but why is she having a hard time? It's only a date right? And after their conversation, she felt so sad and she couldn't stop crying in her room.

"Ranma..."

Ranma blinked, he just heard Akane calling him. He looked at Akane, "What?" he asked,

Akane blushed, and looked away. "Did I say that out loud?" she whispered.

Ranma's eyes soften when he saw Akane looked away.

After an hour...

Ranma sat on the tree, besides Akane's room. He covertly watches her. That was one of his favorite things to do, other than martial arts. His pastime. Watching Akane from far away. Akane however was engrossed with her studies that she never seemed to notice Ranma in front of her bedroom window. Almost unbidden, her words return to haunt him. "Can you date Shampoo?" Then Ranma felt a surge of anger when he thought of Shampoo. Then Ukyou appeared in his mind, saying to go for it. "Okay no more cowardly Ranma Saotome" he said, He jumped at the window and knocked. Akane blinked and opened the window. "C-Can we talk?" he asked,

Akane nodded, She stood up on her chair and let Ranma came inside her room. "What can I do for you?" she asked,

"I.. want you to go out with me..on a date... like real people.. On a real date" Ranma stammered. Akane blinked, Ranma mentally kicked himself. This isn't working. "C-C-Can you accept it?" he asked, he just realized his voice just cracked. His face was burning.

Akane looked down, "What about Shampoo?" she asked, though she wants to say Yes and she wants to jump so high, she have to control herself. She looked up at him, "I don't want Shampoo to get hurt" she said,

"I-If you won't date me. Then I won't d-date Shampoo" Ranma said, crossing his cold hands. "It's a deal Akane, even if you say that if I will not date shampoo, that you'll never speak to me again.. I c-can do that. But I won't date shampoo, unless you date me" he said, in a determined voice.

Akane looked down and smiled quickly, she sighed and looked at Ranma with no emotion at all. At least she get to date Ranma before Shampoo, even it feels as if she's traitoring her best friend. "Okay, what time is our date?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, his face is so red like his shirt, "Did you just say O-Okay?" he asked, Akane nodded. "H-How about Today?" he asked, "M-Maybe later.. d-dinner" he said,

"Okay" Akane said, and she gave Ranma a cute A+ smile from Akane Tendou.

"Okay! I-I'll see you later!" And with that said, he put his hands on his pockets and spun on his heels, knocking at the door and fell on his butt. "Ite.." he said, Akane controlled her giggle. He opened Akane's door and looked back at her. He waved and said, "Later!" he said, but as he was doing that, he didn't notice Kasumi coming towards Akane's room. Nearly knocking Kasumi, but only the clothes on Kasumi's hands fell, He awkwardly scooped them up and dropped them back at Kasumi's hands, and then before he could disappear from Akane's eyes, he tripped again.

Akane smiled. She couldn't believe how endearing his little performance was to her. Ranma was always alert in everything he does, and here he was acting like a little schoolboy.

Nabiki's room...

"50 thousand? Give me a break!" Ranma yelled,

Nabiki smirked, "You want to treat Akane on a very fancy restaurant right?" she asked, opening her wallet. "So I am going to lend you 50 thousand" she said, showing the money at Ranma.

"But I can't afford to pay that" Ranma said, sighing. He really doesn't want to ask money but this is emergency and only Nabiki could help him with money issues. "Just give me maybe 10 thousand.. I am fine with that" he said,

"But you wanted to take Akane into unforgettable date. So take it" she said, handling the money at Ranma. "You can pay me little by little" she said,

Ranma frowned as he took the money, "With Interest of course"

Nabiki winked, "Of course"

"No thanks. Just help me with the reservations" Ranma sighed,

"Fine."

Evening...

The family was so happy when they found out that Ranma asked Akane on a date. It's about time they beamed. Ranma dressed in his white Chinese shirt, was waiting downstairs for Akane. Pacing left and right, trying to overcome the nervous. He heard a lot of footsteps coming downstairs. He saw the family, Soun crying, Nabiki smirking, Genma cheering, Kasumi smiling and Akane...

The sight of her white dress with blue belt around her sexy waist took his breath away. Ranma realized that he was staring and, in embarrassment, he looked down.

Akane stop in front of Ranma, she was uncomfortable with her light make-up but Nabiki insisted to put some of it. "So where are we going? I hope I didn't over dress" she said, smiling.

"N-No! you're fine" he said, scratching his head.

Akane pointed at her voice, "The make-up is very itchy" she said,

"But you look more beautiful" Ranma blurted. The family smiled, Ranma blushed again. "W-Well we better get going" he said, as he reached for Akane's hand. Both of them were blushing now. "W-We'll be right back before ten" he said,

Genma snickered, "You can stay in the hotel Ranma my boy!"

Soun crying said, "Ike! Ike! Ranma! It doesn't matter if you two won't go home tonight" he said,

Kasumi glared at Soun, "Father!"

Ranma and Akane blushed more.

They had trouble finding a taxi but the fancy restaurant where Nabiki gave them reservations was only 30 minutes drive away from the Tendous. So they made it by 8:00pm. As they exited the taxi, Akane noticed the restaurant and was dully impressed. She had never been to these one or any restaurants like this before. "R-Ranma are you sure about this?" she asked, grabbing her white bag tightly.

Ranma smiled and nodded. They went inside the expensive restaurant. "We have reservations for two" Ranma said, "Nabiki Tendou" he added.

The man checked his book and smiled, "I am so sorry. There's no reservations for you" he said,

"Can you please check again?" Ranma asked,

"I am so sorry sir, we are fully book tonight" he added,

Akane looked at Ranma, trying to control his anger. "Um.. Ranma, we can just go to other places" she said, trying to calm him. Ranma sighed, took Akane's hand and silently turned and left the restaurant.

After many unsuccessful attempts to get a taxi, they decided to walk. Ranma lost in thoughts, what would he do now? Why did Nabiki do such thing? He was sure Nabiki gave them reservations. "What are we going to do now?" he asked,

Akane smiled, "How about we grabbed a few chips there" she asked, pointing at a convenience store. "Then we can have a picnic at our lake" she said,

Ahh yes the Lake. Ranma smiled, "Lets go" he said,

A few more minutes, they were walking through the lake, holding their grocery bags full of chips and sandwiches that they bought. Ranma looked around and saw a very clean box under the bridge. He smiled and asked Akane to wait for him. He grabbed the clean box, made it flat and put it out for Akane to sit on. Akane begun to unpack the sandwiches and open some of chips while Ranma half-sat, half-laid down a few feet from her. "Our lake?" he asked, remembering what Akane just said,

Akane blushed, "Hai. Our lake. Do you remember?" she asked, Ranma blinked as he looked at her preparing the food and drinks. "It was my lake before but when you saw me here, when you're lonely. We could always see you here." she added, Ranma nodded. "I still remember the time we met here and you gave me a tulip?" Ranma nodded again, "Hey! We're even wearing the same clothes" Akane said, giggling. Ranma looked his clothes and her clothes.

Ranma looked up and gasped, "What a beautiful stars..." he said, Akane agreed. "I always watch stars with you" he said, looking at Akane. "I wonder why?" he asked, Akane blushed but handed some sandwiches to Ranma, Ranma took it and started to eat. "This is not a bad idea" he said, as he ate the sandwiches. "Even though Nabiki didn't made reservations, I'm glad you thought something about this" he said,

"Ranma?"

"Hai?" Ranma asked, looking at her. Akane blushed and opened her bag, She pulled out a box and handed it at Ranma. Ranma blinked, "What is this?" he asked,

Akane blushed and looked at the moon, "Shampoo and I went to the mall last night and when I saw that, I just had to buy it for you" she said,

Ranma slowly opened the box and saw a very beautiful watch. "You know I don't wear watch, Akane" he said,

"Hai... But I just had to buy that for you" she said, looking down. "You See Ranma, you have to change your lifestyle. Every minute is very important." she said, looking at Ranma. "It doesn't matter if you don't use it. But you have to know that time is really gold" she said,

"Time?"

Akane nodded, "You have to think that every second of the day is important. Every choice you make is important. You should not live life with regrets" she said, added.

Ranma looked at the moon, "So you're saying that I have to think about my life and I have to be careful of deciding something in my life?" he asked. Akane nodded, "Then I don't want to date Shampoo" he said,

Akane smiled, "That's O-" she closed her eyes as she felt headache. Neither of them notice the bracelet lit up. "Y-You have to date Shampoo" she said,

Ranma was about to ask Akane something but stopped when he heard her. He slowly stood up, the date is getting worst by the minute. He had to end this. So much for an unforgettable date "Let's just go home" he said, out loud. Trying to control his anger. He held out his hand and helped Akane to stand as well.

Akane close her eyes, as she felt a pain in her forehead, The bracelet glowing. But Ranma couldn't see it because he was looking away.

"Ranma?"

Ranma looked at Akane, "What?" he asked, Akane moved closer to him and put her head on his chest. Ranma's eyes widened and his heartbeat increased. "H-Hey you okay?" he asked, as he put his arms around her protectively. "Akane?" he asked,

"N-No matter what happen..." Akane said, her voice trying to stop her. "You know my feelings for you" she forces herself to say those words. As pain continue stricken her forehead.

Ranma touched by her words, one hand cupping her face as he bent his head to kiss her full lips, and Akane felt his tears land on her cheek. Their lips met with all the sweetness of a first kiss and each was aware that it was made all the more special for the first kiss of their life together.

As they kissed, they did not notice the bracelet on Akane's wrist became smaller.

To be continued...

**Why is the bracelet getting smaller?**

THANK YOUs!


	8. Perplexity

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please...?  
Sorry for the Late Delay! I was busy preparing for my New publishing house... .**

**Thank you!  
**Brian Weinberger - yes sir!  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - you will know (only 2 chapters left)  
Celestartial Blossoms - thanks! read to find out hehe  
Kaebi - Aww thanks!

Here's another one! And this fanfic wasn't a past fanfic.  
I made this (present) and I hope you love it

**Wow a very... long time not updating this chapter...**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
I Love Philip!

**The Friendship Bracelet  
written by: Chette (Chanchan) **

**Chapter 8: Perplexity**

When Ranma covered her mouth with his, Akane's heart began to pound like she'd run a marathon or sparred with someone powerful. Every cell in her body became alive, so alive. Earlier, she tried to fought for this feeling. Her mind reminding her about Shampoo, her best friend. She did her best to fight the heat filling every fiber of her being. She wanted to show that the kiss did meant something but not that powerful. This man, kissing her was her fiancé whom her best friend is so much in love with. Her tears fell feeling the confusion, _Kami-Sama_ she loved him but she is also a good friend. She shouldn't be doing this, This is Shampoo's man. Her best friend's man. She tried, oh God... She tried but she couldn't stop the loving warmth flowing through her veins and overwhelming need to kiss him back.

She felt his hands moved from her face to her waist and tightened his hold there, pulling her closer to him. Now feeling the hard contours of his martial arts body to her much softer martial arts curves, her pulse pulsated and she gave up all charade of resisting. His breathtaking exploration of her tender inner indentation stole her breath and wiped out all thoughts of the past, present, future and even Shampoo's friendship at the moment, all she wanted to do was relish the delicious sensations flowing from the top of her head all the way to her curled toes inside her white shoes.

With her hands trapped between them, she had to grasp his shirt in order to keep her balance. Ranma felt this, he did not stop the kiss but he positioned his leg between hers to help support her. Akane's heart stopped, when she felt his strong thigh wedged against her legs. Then she felt pain in her wrist making the kiss stop.

"Ite!" she yelled, and knelt down holding her hand where the bracelet is.

"What's wrong Akane?" Ranma asked,

Akane looked at him, ignoring the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm fine.." she said, Ranma frowned, before he could help her, She stood up quickly and set her away from him, "I guess... you got what you wanted" she said, looking down.

"What? I wanted?" Ranma asked, her confident comment and avoiding glance were as effective as a bucket of ice water and chased away all the fire. "What do you mean by 'What I wanted?' huh Akane?" he asked,

"The date... and the Kiss" she said, but still didn't look at him, She started walking away.

Ranma felt as if a big rock hit him, He stared shock at her while walking away. "What the heck!" he growled and started to chase her. After a few minutes his hand on her arm to stopped her. "What do you mean by that Akane? What do you mean by What I want... date and Kiss?" he asked, growling.

Akane stared at his large wrapped around her upper arm. When she could glare enough, she pulled away from Ranma's grasp and glared at him. "You said that you will date my best friend if I go on a date with you, I even gave you a remembrance."

Ranma fought a lot of powerful monsters in the past, and even met people who tried to hurt him but non of these are compared to this monster he's looking right now. Yes. Monster. This isn't Akane. This is some kind of a monster. A monster that has the ability to kill his heart. The next steps wasn't in his plan, better yet after he heard that he felt as if his soul flew and he became a monster like her.

Akane gasped when she felt Ranma's powerful gripped in her arms. "Ite! Ranma! you're hurting me!" she yelled, in pain.

"Where is my Akane?" Ranma asked, "Where the hell is my Akane! You're not Akane!" Ranma yelled and started to shake her. "Where did you hide my Akane!!!" he yelled furiously. "WHERE IS SHE???"

Akane gasped, She couldn't take it anymore! her arms were hurting and so is her wrist. Tears falling on her face, "Ranma! Stop it! you're hurting me!" she said, crying.

"WHERE IS SHE???"

"I AM AKANE! RANMA NO BAKA! Get your hand off me!" Akane yelled, struggling at his grasp.

Ranma took off his hand, on her and looked down. "You are not Akane..." he whispered. "My Akane Loved me, My Akane won't give me away... I love my Akane and she loves me back"

Akane took a hold on her swollen arms, "I am Akane. You gotta believe me" she said, looking down.

Ranma gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "I won't believe you... I won't believe... you..." he said, trying to control his tears. "Akane maybe an uncute girl, unsexy and clumsy. But she is mine and I know her... My Akane maybe insensitive and stubborn at sometimes but she isn't like you... She is not Manipulative person... She's not a demon like you!" he yelled, looking at her.

PACK!

Ranma shocked at the incident. Akane just slapped him, and because of that his tears fell on his face. He looked blindly at her.

"I am Akane. I am your kawaiikune-Irokegane Fiance. I am not Manipulative but I am a true friend" she said, sobbing. "Remember? Akane is a true friend, and a true friend sacrifice herself for the sake of her friend. Shampoo is my friend, and You belong to her" she said, gently. "Please Understand me Ran-"

"Souka..." Ranma said, looking down. "I understand alright. Even though the true Akane wouldn't say these things. I have to understand that Shampoo brainwashed your head and I can't do anything about it" He looked at her, and gave her a fake smile. "Thanks for the date Akane, and for the Extra thing. I...I" he closed his eyes and clenched his fist more tight. "I will now date Shampoo, and I'll give her an Extra thing so, too don't worry"

Akane didn't know but she couldn't help but to ask what will Ranma give to Shampoo... A Kiss? "You're going to Kiss her too?" she asked, her eyes worrying.

Ranma gave her a sad smile, "better than that... I'll marry her for you"

Akane almost fainted when she heard that, but she composed herself. Although she took a few backward steps. "I.. I see.."

When they came back home, the family knew that something bad happened between the two of them. After entering the house, they walk in silence towards their room and go on with their separate lives.

Nabiki frowned, What happen to their romantic date? She paid a lot of money on that stupid restaurant and told the manager that her sister and brother in law needed a very unforgettable date. What just happened?

Ranma's Room...

As Ranma watched the clouds passing the Moon, he groaned thinking of his actions earlier with her. What the hell had he been thinking when he's say that he'll marry Shampoo for Akane? He acted like some kind of a Macho jerk out to take his revenge. And the only thing he'd succeeded in doing was hurting Akane more. Why did he have to say that?

"Because I was so damn angry..."

Ranma growled, yes he was very angry at her. After the lovingly kiss, she said those words. What a woman! She succeeded hurting him many times. What a Woman. He sighed and lay on his futon. Shakes his head, and closed his eyes hoping to forget what happen earlier. But he couldn't and He couldn't marry Shampoo even Akane rejected him. It was one of his oaths. He sat up, went to his drawer and looked for a piece of paper. When he saw it, he read his oaths.

"One...Loving Akane and only her.. Two...If Akane rejected me, I will leave the Tendous and go back to China for a cure... three... No marrying Ukyou, for she is my best friend...Four...No marrying Shampoo, for she is just a friend..." He finished it, gritting his teeth. He looked for a pen and went to his table. He erased the fourth oath and rewrite it. "Four.. No marrying Shampoo ever! for she is in-human, Bimbo, son of a dog, shrewd, slut, and most of all a self-conniving son of demon and-" he growled and wrote a big cursed word on the paper that almost ripped the paper into two. A knock was heard, before Ranma could speak the door opened and it Nabiki. "Speaking of another demon" he said, glaring at her.

"What did you just called me?" Nabiki asked, wrapping her arms around her.

"SON OF A DEMON!" Ranma yelled,

"Is this how you treat someone who gave you a romantic dinner for two?" she asked, glaring at him.

"What romantic dinner?! We went there and we're rejected! The man there said there was NO RESERVATIONS! So Akane and I had to date under the bridge!" he yelled, "Did you hear me? Nabiki Tendou? UNDER THE BRIDGE!" he yelled,

Nabiki gasped and put her hands on her ears. "Alright! Alright I heard you!" she said, then when Ranma features were a little calmer. She frowned, it was her time now. "Are you sure? I paid a lot of money on that restaurant to make sure everything is perfect" she said,

Ranma eyes became scary again, "I told you-"

"I am not blaming you Ranma, But I am telling you. I swear that I booked you on that expensive stupid restaurant and I didn't canceled the reservation" she said, sighing.

Ranma doesn't know but he believed her. "So what do you think happen?" he asked,

"I don't know Ranma... I don't know" she said, "But I better call them back and will do anything to get my money back!" she said, as she walk towards the door, opened it, exited and slammed the door. It is so obvious that she was really angry.

Akane's room

She had tried to be a good friend. But her feelings yelling to love her best friend's man. She had failed. Blinded by her tears, She made way on her room. Inside, she hit her leg against the side of her bed, while she tried to take a seat but because she was blinded by tears so she couldn't really see. Her knee hurting, her arms were swollen and her wrist was bleeding. But these pain were nothing compared to the ache in her heart.

She heard Ranma's voice calling someone a son of a demon. He was totally angry, He said he loved her, but she couldn't accept his feelings because of Shampoo. Who will she choose? Her best friend or Ranma? She love Ranma... But she is a true friend... Her wrist started to feel pain again. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She is so confused.

And why would Ranma say she was brainwashed? What was wrong in being a true friend? She growled and sat up. There were a lot of questions in her mind, and her heart did ache so much when Ranma said he will marry Shampoo for her. She should be happy right? She should be.

She looked down and saw her white dress with stains of blood. She forgot her wound! So she force herself to go Kasumi's room, let Kasumi treat the wound without her butting or questioning what had happen to them.

Morning...

Shampoo was at Ranma's window bright and early the next morning. Dressed in a very sexy red-pinkish chinese dress. She crashed the mirror and hugged the sleeping poor Ranma. "NIHAO Ranma Airen! Let's go date! yes! yes!"

"Sham-poo..." Ranma grumbled

"Shampoo and Ranma-Airen will have whole day of date today! yes?" She asked, her eyes shinning. There was no point in refusing to go with her. He promised Akane after their date, he will date shampoo. But how the heck Shampoo knew he will date her today? Before he could speak, his stomach growled. "Airen is hungry, Shampoo promised a too-too delcious breakfast meal!" she said, giggling.

The door opened, Ranma gasped when he saw..

"Akane?"

"Doing your favorite Morning Routine Ranma?" she asked, her blue aura showing and on her hand was a mallet.

"Good Morning Best friend!" Shampoo giggled,

Akane glared at her, "Who are you calling a best friend?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, Shampoo glared at her and then her eyes scanned her wrist and found none. Just a white bandaged and the bracelet was missing. "Where is the bracelet I gave Akane?" she asked,

"What bracelet?" Akane asked, annoyed. "And can you get your hands off Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma couldn't hear what the conversation is about, he was confused at Akane's sudden outburst. So confused, he fainted.

"RANMA!" "AIREN!"

When Ranma woke up after several minutes, he didn't see Akane and Shampoo but there was a towel on his head. He sat up and saw Kasumi smiling at him. "Where's Akane and Shampoo?" he asked,

"They were outside, challenging one another to cook breakfast for you" she said, smiling. Ranma blinked,

Kitchen...

"You asked for this Shampoo! Bring it on!" Akane yelled,

Shampoo smirked, her only objective is to put back the bracelet back to where it belong. "Oh we will fight pervert-violent girl" she said,

"WHO WERE YOU CALLING PERVERT AND VIOLENT HUH?!" Akane yelled, her veins popping out.

Shampoo stick her tongue, "Shampoo say sorry!" she giggled, "But before Shampoo compete with Akane... Shampoo want to give present for Akane" she said, as she showed her the bracelet. Good thing she got the bracelet before she went to the Kitchen. "Here, Shampoo believes Akane needs charm" she added,

Akane frowned, "Do I even need a charm?" she asked, Shampoo smiled. Akane knew that smile, "I am so sorry, I can't accept that" she said, as she faced the tools in cooking.

Shampoo growled, "Oh Akane no choice!" she yelled, and jump forward Akane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

"Akane!" Ranma yelled, and quickly went to the Kitchen. She saw Shampoo on top of Akane holding her wrist, while Akane is unconscious. Ranma growled, "Shampoo What did you do?" he yelled,

Shampoo blinked and Akane woke up, "What happen?" she asked, then she looked at the wrist where the bracelet is, and without the bandaged. "Oh! Oh! Ranma look! Best Friend Shampoo healed my wound!" she said, smiling.

Ranma blinked and saw the bracelet back in her wrist, and the bandaged wasn't there anymore even the wound.

Shampoo smiled, "Shampoo healed Akane's wound. Any questions?" she asked,

Ranma narrowed his eyes and at the bracelet.

The door in Nekohanten open, the door was thrown into the wall causing a big chaos in the said restaurant. All the people eating there run for their lives. Colonge sighed, as he looked at the Angry Ranma approaching him.

"Next time, will you stop imitating Shampoo and use the door gently?" Colonge asked, without emotion.

"Old Ghoul! What was that Bracelet!" Ranma yelled,

Colonge closed her eyes, "You finally figured out." she said, "It's about time" she added,

"Will you get to the point?" he asked, his eyes were fiercely looking at her. "Old Ghoul!"

"I am not deaf, Ranma. I am just thinking." Colonge said, as she hopped on the counter and looked at Ranma. "That Bracelet is one of Chinese-Amazon Ancient Treasures." she said, narrowing her eyes. "The legendary Shou Zu Qing Shen" she said, with a dramatic pose.

Ranma blinked, "Shou.. Shou what?" he asked,

Colonge sighed, "It's Shou Zu Qing Shen.. the Friendship Bracelet" she looked at him. "The Legendary Bracelet is a terrifying tool to break couples" she said, "Whoever wears it becomes a true friend to the one who gave it to her. Becoming Slave if possible... Sacrificing her true feelings and self for her best friend. It hasn't failed yet, but it can be defeated" she said,

"What can I do to defeat this bracelet?" Ranma asked,

"True Love" Colonge said, looking at Ranma. "This a test for you and Akane-chan, if you two are meant for each other." she said,

Ranma groaned and sat on a chair, looking at Colonge. "But Colonge, I've done everything! I've confess that I love her, I have dated her, I did everything to show how much I love her!" he said,

"True Love isn't just about confessing you love the person, nor showing that you love her. A true Love consist of Sacrifice, of humbleness, of patience" she looked at Ranma. "You do understand that, Right Ranma?"

"No..." Ranma said, honestly.

"You figure it out," Colonge said, as she hops away from Ranma.

"WAIT I AM NOT FINISHED-"

"You are. Good bye Ranma.. We will see each other again tomorrow" she said,

Ucchan...

"And that's what she said," Ranma said, slumping on the table where Ukyou and Ryouga were working. "I don't understand what she's talking about" Ranma said, sighing.

"I do" Ryouga and Ukyou Chorused, looked at each other and smiled.

Ranma blinked, "You do?" he asked,

"We've experienced it," Ukyou said, smiling.

"But sadly, it was a one-sided love" Ryouga added,

"Hold on... Rewind then play. I don't understand" Ranma said,

Ukyou held Ranma's hand, "True Love is about Sacrifice, is about humbleness, and patience. That was what I felt for you. You Love Akane and I know you won't be happy with me... so I stopped chasing you, I sacrifice my love for you so that you can be happy with Akane"

"Ucchan..." Ranma looked down,

Ryouga held Ranma's hand, "And I sacrificed my feelings for Akane, so that Akane-chan would be happy. And Humbled myself to you and accepted that I lost in this part, because Akane truly Loves you" he added,

Ranma getting the 'idea' he looked at them, "And then you waited for the result... and found each other" he said, Ukyou and Ryouga nodded. "If Akane and I were meant to be together, I have to do what you did... and that would mean... sacrificing my feelings for Akane and obey Akane" he said, Ukyou and Ryouga nodded, "But I can't marry Shampoo!" he exclaimed.

Ukyou squeezed Ranma's hand, "You don't have to go there, all you have to do is show that you love Akane by following what she wants" she said, smiling.

"And then Akane will realized how much she loves you and whatever Shampoo did to her, and that bracelet will be defeated" Ryouga said, squeezing his hand.

Ranma smiled, "Thanks Guys... Thanks Ucchan... and Ryouga..." Ranma said, smiling then he suddenly glared at Ryouga. "I really appreciate this but can you get your hands off me Ryouga? You, squeezing my hand feels so weird" he added,

Ryouga let go of his hand on Ranma and frowned, Ukyou laughed hard, while removing her hand too.

Back at the Tendous...

Akane stared at the Black Phone in front of her. It's been exact thirty minutes, she's been standing there deciding what to do. She come up with an idea earlier but she doesn't know if its the right idea. "In order for Akane Tendou to forget Ranma Saotome is to date other guys" she recited her idea before she picked up the phone, "But who will I-"

"Akane, Colonge is here for you, with Moouse" Kasumi said, smiling.

Akane blinked and felt Nabiki's hand on the phone, "Go ahead and I have to use the phone and sue someone at the restaurant" she said,

Akane blinked but went outside to talk to Colonge and Moouse.

Outside...

"Akane, I know you're looking for someone to date so you don't have to worry, Moouse is here" she said,

"But I never-" Moouse stopped when Colonge kicked his stomach.

"Thank you Colonge but I don't think Moouse wants to-"

Moouse was about to nod but when he received a death glare at Colonge he sighed and takes Akane's hand "I will gladly date you Akane-chan, I am thrilled too, so please date me" he said, without emotion.

"Here's your dress for today, it's on me." she said, giving the box to her, Akane accepted it and looked at her. "So Moouse will pick you up later around seven in the evening, be ready" she said, Akane nodded. While Colonge dragged Moouse away from the House.

Evening...

Akane stood in front of the closet, a towel wrapped around her body. She sighed as she looked at the mirror. This is it, if she could forget Ranma... then she doesn't really love him, and Shampoo can take him. She let the towel drop to the floor and with a defiant toss of her head, she reached for a red sexy Chinese that Colonge gave her and wondered where Moouse will take her. She guess it would be a chinese party because of the dress. She sighed and wore it.

At exact seven, Moouse was standing in front of the Tendous while Akane was accompanied by his dad crying and asking Akane why would she date Moouse when she has Ranma. Akane smiled fakely at Moouse, while Moouse even though he doesn't want to accompany the Beautiful lady, his eyes got fixed on his lovely date.

"Where are we going?" Akane asked, as Moouse and her left the House.

"Colonge told me to go to this party" he said, giving a ticket to Akane.

"Figures, its a Chinese Romantic party" she said,

Moouse nodded, "Forgive Colonge for forcing me to date with you, she doesn't know how much you-"

Akane shakes her head, "I really need this party, and I am glad it's you who is my escort" she said,

The Restaurant was fabulous, it was a free romantic Chinese party and dance for the Chinese people because Nerima gave the Chinese community a treat. It was something like a sign of friendship between Nerima community and the Chinese ones headed by Colonge. The restaurant was crowded when they arrived, mostly with Chinese couples or Japanese couples. There were also seldom japanese-chinese couple but they can be counted by fingers. A Chinese romantic song was played as they took their seats, Akane smiled and looked around. Moouse just explain to her about the party, after a few seconds the music turned into a dance and Moouse took Akane's hand and asked her to dance.

Akane smiled, took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"I am a good dancer Akane-chan, especially if I have my glasses on" she said, Akane giggled as Moouse drew her into his arms. Moouse is right, he can dance. Akane tried to concentrate on her dance but she couldn't help it but to feel someone is looking at her.

She is right.

He is watching her. Ranma, with her best friend Shampoo in the dance floor too, dancing. He was holding her in his arms; Shampoo was so beautiful in her white Chinese satin dress, and watching Ranma and her was like looking at the Japan Flag. Red and White. Akane stared at the two of them, she didn't know why but a wave of jealousy unlike anything she ever known before flooding through her. She clenched her hands into tight fists, and Moouse saw her face.

Moouse was about to react the same, seeing Shampoo with Ranma but when he saw what Colonge said to him, the bracelet was glowing and shrinking. He looked at Colonge and surprisingly Colonge was looking at him. She nodded and Moouse nodded, "So the plan wasn't a hoax" he said,

"What plan?" Akane asked, her focus suddenly went unto him.

"N-Nothing Akane-chan" Moouse said,

The song ended and everyone clapped their hands. All the couples left the dance floor, except for the two pairs. A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the strains of a soft slow Chinese ballad filled the room. As they danced, Ranma didn't look at her ever again and smiled at Shampoo. Ranma laughed at her and the sight filled Akane with pain and confusion, she thought she might collapse right there on the dance floor. The bracelet shrink once again. Moouse knew that this will happened because Colonge said so he followed what Colonge said before the date. He grabbed her wrist and tried to calm Akane, so that the bracelet won't be able to shrink anymore. One shrink and it will cost Akane to bleed or even death. But the bracelet continue to shrink especially when she saw Ranma kissing Shampoo. She couldn't see Ranma's face though, only Shampoo and Shampoo's face at first was shocked but closed her eyes.

Ranma seeing what Moouse said, make him feel so angry. So angry that he force himself to kiss Shampoo.

Shampoo was startled, this wasn't her time she felt Ranma. She always kiss Ranma when she gets a chance. But this time, Ranma kissed her. But she did felt anything. There was no tenderness, no softness, His mouth plundered her until she couldn't breathe but Ranma kept his eyes opened. Until he saw Akane leaving with Moouse, that he stopped the Kiss.

When the Kiss ended, Shampoo felt something awkward. She should be happy but why isn't she? Ranma just kissed her. But no sparks or anything. Then she saw Ranma looked at Akane and Moouse leaving the dance floor. "Was the Kiss Ranma-Airen gave to Shampoo was Shampoo Benefit or Akane's?" she asked, then Ranma looked at her. "Ranma-Airen don't have to answer that," she said, tinged with anger.

"Let's just stop dancing" Ranma said, as he went to their table, followed by Shampoo frowning at him.

Shampoo saw Moouse leaving the party hand in hand with Akane, and she felt something burning in her. Is it Jealousy? She never saw Moouse with any other woman that looked so romantic, and it was Akane wearing a very sexy red Chinese dress that looked the same color of Ranma's shirt as she glanced at him. Then, she's wearing a white one just like Moouse.

"Damnit!"

"Airen?"

Ranma shakes his head, "Nothing.. nothing..." he said, looking at the glass in front of him.

Shampoo looked down, this isn't working. She should be happy but she is not. She felt like a jealous woman seeing Moouse with Akane and at the same time, a traitor friend because she knew that Ranma only dated her for Akane and Akane loves Ranma so much.

"Let's get married"

Shampoo thoughts were interrupted when she heard Ranma, said the magical word that every woman want to hear. She also longed to hear those words from him, but how come they feel so empty now? "Airen.. are you sure?" she asked, seriously.

Ranma looked at her, "Yes. I will make Akane happy" he said, "I will marry you" he said, looking back at the glass.

Shampoo bit her lip, trying to control her tears. She felt perplexed. Ranma will marry her... because of Akane.

To be continued...

THANK YOUs!


	9. Friendship

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? please...?  
Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients. **

**Thank you!**

**Note: This is the last Chapter of "Friendship Bracelet" the Chapter 10 will be the "Epilogue" of the story.  
Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! :)**

Here's another one! And this fanfic wasn't a past fanfic.  
I made this (present) and I hope you love it ^^

**Wow a very... long time not updating this chapter...**

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
I Love Philip!

**The Friendship Bracelet  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Chapter 9: Friendship**

"Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki!" Ukyou smiled at the costumer entering her restaurant, "May I take your or-" she gasped, when she saw the costumer. "Ranchan!" she said, then she blinked when she received an envelop from him, "What is this?" she asked, while Ryouga came up behind her.

"An Invitation."

Ukyou smiled as she opened the envelop, "Really for what-" she opened the card and gasped. "This is _your_ wedding invitation." she said, as her smile faded. "You're going to marry shampoo?"

"When?" Ryouga asked, snatching the card.

"Saturday. Colonge and Shampoo needed to prepare for it and they are waiting for some of their relatives from China-" his voice trailed off as he sulked on the wooden chair. He felt as if his strength decreasing little by little, just like the time when Happousai made him weak.

"Why?" Ukyou asked,

"Because Akane wanted me to marry Shampoo-"

"Can't you fight for this?" Ryouga asked, crashing the invitation in his hands.

"I don't want to fight a battle that I know I can't win..."

"This is not you Ranchan." Ukyou said, "Even the battle is impossible, you would do anything to win it over." she reached out for Ranma and shook him. "Ranchan! Snap out of it! This is not you!" she yelled,

"che.." Ranma said, pushing Ukyou away, "Hottoite!" he bit his lips, "Hottoite-kure-yo..." he whispered and then left the restaurant.

"Ranchan..."

"Ranma..."

Ukyou and Ryouga looked at each other and sighed,

* * *

Shampoo sighed as she looked at her white Chinese wedding gown. The gown was prepared two years ago for her. They prepared for it when Shampoo wore the brooch and Ranma must tell her how much he loves her in order to win the battle. That time, she was happy preparing for it. But now she doesn't feel excited to wear it. This is what she wants right? So how come she is not happy? After last night Ranma's proposal, it was the night she wanted to cherish and remember. It was a dream come true... But how come it doesn't feel right? Maybe because of how the proposal came out of his mouth.

_"I will make Akane happy. I will marry you"_

"Oh here you go."

Shampoo glanced at the voice and saw Moouse holding some flowers. She remembered how Moouse held Akane as they danced on the floor last night. She ignored the pain or the pang of jealousy building up inside of her.

"These are the flowers you will use in your wedding" he said,

Shampoo cross her arms over her chest, "Shampoo's glad that Moouse isn't being idiot right now." she said,

Moouse looked at her darkly, "What do you mean?"

"Shampoo knows that Moouse will break once Moouse leave this room. Shampoo knows that Moouse was pretending that he is okay with the wedding." she smirked, "But Shampoo knows that Moouse loves Shampoo."

Moouse sighed, "You know what? You're NOT THE ONLY GIRL in this Planet." he said, as he adjust his glasses. "Though I have loved you before, but I can love anyone aside from you"

"Is Akane?" Shampoo asked,

"Don't worry. I will Love Akane more than I love you" he said, but before he could exit the room. He backed away when Shampoo blocked the door. He knew that Shampoo is fast when she wants to be. "What are you doing? I have to get back or else col-" he gasped when he was being pulled down into Shampoo's arms.

Shampoo didn't know why she did it. But she kissed Moouse without reservation this time... and what surprised her that it felt so good, so right. She kissed him more and more giving him the impression she wanted more. She knew that Moouse would respond to her kisses that he would definitely succumb to his desires. But She was wrong. Moouse pushed her away.

"Shampoo. What are you doing? you will get married on Saturday" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Did Moouse felt that?" she asked, trying to control the tears from falling.

"Felt what?" Moouse asked, he sighed. "You're really acting strange" he said, shoving her away and exited her bedroom.

Her heart knocked against her ribs. Her hands began to quiver. She sank on her bed and buried her face in her hands. _Too late._ She had a sinking feeling that she already love Moouse but now she's going to marry Ranma on Saturday. "Why now?" she asked herself. "Stupid.. Stupid..Shampoo..."

While Moouse on the other hand, before he went downstairs. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. A small tear fell on his face.

* * *

Downstairs...

Ranma looked at Colonge, "I've delivered all the Invitations for the wedding. Will that be all?" he asked, his voice sounds cold.

"Yes." Colonge said, while cooking.

"Tell me... this isn't one of your tricks right? because I know how much you wanted me to be your son-in-law" he said, narrowing his eyes.

That made Colonge stop working and looked directly at the young man. "I would be lying if I told you that I don't want you to marry my Shampoo" she said, "Since you are a strong martial artist and I want you to become the prince of the Amazon tribe"

"Teme-"

"But..." Colonge sighed. "I don't want my Shampoo to suffer because I know that she will never be happy with you"

"So what are you implying?" Ranma asked,

"That you go on with the flow... and let us see what fate has in store for all of us" she said, smiling. "Though, Fate can be _cruel_ so you better prepare yourself" she added,

Ranma just looked at her.

* * *

Ranma after leaving the Nekohanten he went straight to the Tendous.

"Tadaima!" Ranma yelled, but no one answered. He sighed and was about to go upstairs to his room when he saw a letter at the table. He picked it up and saw Kasumi's handwriting. _"Ranma and Akane, Don't wait for us. Father and Genma-san went to a Shogi board competition, Nabiki went out and I will be visiting Toufou. The food is in the fridge just put it in the microwave if you want to eat it. Kasumi"_ he read the letter. He put the letter back at the table and decided to go to his room to take a long sleep. But before he could enter the room, he saw Akane coming out of the bathroom wearing only her yellow towel.

"Oh Ranma, you're finally home. Did you lock the doors?" she asked, Ranma couldn't move. Akane is standing in front of him, almost naked. "Ranma?"

"Why don't you lock it by yourself" he said, looking away.

"Fine" she said, passing by him.

"W-Wait a minute" he said, blocking her way.

"What is it?" Akane asked,

"Don't tell me you're going to lock the door while dressed only in a towel!" he yelled,

"No one's home Ranma. It will be just a minute" she said,

"Why don't you change first?" Ranma asked, gritting his teeth.

Akane glared at him, "Jama shinai-deyo..." she said, she jumped to passed Ranma.

Ranma blushed and controlled himself not to look up when Akane was above him. Then he heard her landed on one of the stairs but she slipped because her feet was still wet.. When he looked at her, he saw her falling. "Akane!" he grabbed Akane and placed himself at the bottom to protect Akane from hitting the floor. "I-te..te..." he said, then he looked at Akane on top of him. "Akane... daijoubu?" he asked,

"Ranma no.. baka..." she whispered in his chest. Then she looked at him.

Ranma heard his heart beat started to thump really fast and really loud. He was holding an almost naked Akane and she was on top of him. Not to mention she was fresh and just came from the shower. "Yabai..." he said, then he gulped.

_Why not give in Akane? after three days... he will not be available anymore. So why not give in?_ she asked herself.

"A-Akane.. you better get off me.." he said, nervously.

"Ranma..." she murmured, she put her hand on his chest and leaned to kiss him. Her mouth came down on his, followed by a slow, deep heart-stopping kisses that melted what little resistance she had. She linked her arms around his neck, didn't bother to hold her towel and pressed her terry cloth-towel body against his.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins. He kissed her back, fervently, frantically, madly. He forgot everything except the beautiful woman he was kissing, the woman he wanted but couldn't have because he will get married soon.

A few seconds later, after their kisses with tossing and turning; Ranma braced himself with one arm on the floor. His breathing was ragged. He couldn't do this. But oh how he wanted to. He'd never wanted anything more than he wanted Akane. He couldn't even imagine before how much he wanted her.

"Ranma?"

He kissed her neck that made Akane moaned, but after that he carefully adjusted the towel on her body. "I want to-" he stared down at her. "Akane..." he begun, "I want to.. but I can't.." he whispered, his breath tickled her neck.

Akane blinked, and when she realized what she did, she sat up abruptly and looked at him. "I am sorry.." she muttered, "I didn't know what I was doing...I.. I.. couldn't control myself earlier.. and I..I..." she said, as she stood up fast and run towards the stairs and to her room.

"You even forgot to Lock the doors..." Ranma muttered.

* * *

They ate in silence after Ranma pre-heat the food. He glanced at the clock, the family were sure late. He tried to open up a conversation but Akane didn't even reply to him. He sighed and just let it be. After they ate the dinner, it was so obvious that Akane wanted to wash the dishes so he let her. It's strange but even though they don't say anything, they understand each other very well.. heck! they understand each other well when they're both silent! He groaned and decided to go and take a bath.

When he exited the bathroom after a hot bath, he went to the kitchen to grab water before he would go to sleep. As he poured out the water to his glass; he looked around and frowned. He did imagine that one day this house will be his because sooner or later he have to marry Akane and inherit the Doujou. He was against with all of this in the beginning, but he got used to it and he even said he wanted too...now... he knows he won't.

He remembered how she'd gotten closer to him than anyone else. She filled up the void in his life. She complete him. He maybe a martial artist and he is very good in everything but the things that he couldn't do... Akane can do it for him. Call it fate. Call it destiny. But..

_"Though, Fate can be cruel so you better prepare yourself"_

He recalled what Colonge said to him.

"Ranma?"

Ranma looked at her, standing at the entrance of the kitchen Darn she looked so cute wearing her yellow pajamas "Can't sleep?" he asked,

"No.. I was just shocked that you aren't sleeping either" she said,

"Want water?"

Akane shook her head, "I want some milk.." she said, she went to the fridge and took out the Milk carton, then she grabbed a glass and poured it on her glass. She joined Ranma on the table. "Ranma... do you think that we can be friends... after your marriage to Shampoo?" she asked,

Ranma looked at her, "Honestly?" he asked, Akane nodded. "I don't know... maybe not?" he asked, feeling as low.

There was a long silence. They both didn't say anything to break it. There was nothing to say. Until Akane opened her mouth, "Okay.. thanks for clearing that up.. " she said, there was hurt and embarrassment in her voice that made his gut churn. "I guess it's best to be brutally frank about these things."

"I didn't mean to be brutal-"

"It doesn't matter. Good night."

She didn't say another word. She just exited the kitchen. And neither did he.

* * *

Morning, next day...

Ukyou growled as she yelled in front of the Nekohanten restaurant. "Kono ama! Yariman! Kono joro! Roppongi gyaru! Shampoo! I know you're there! I want to talk to you!" she yelled, The Neighbors looked at her while yelling those cursed words over and over again. "If you don't want me to create more scandal you better come out! Kono baita!" she yelled,

Shampoo growled and exited the Restaurant. "What you want Spatula woman?"

Ukyou grabbed Shampoo's clothes, "You! Don't tell me you're going to marry Ranma?"

Shampoo smirked, "Shampoo do. Shampoo will marry Ranma. Spatula girl did not get invitation?" she asked, smiling victoriously.

Ukyou knew that smile she let go of Shampoo, "But Shampoo.. this isn't about who wins Ranma! We're talking about forever! Till death do us part and all that stuff!"

Shampoo narrowed her eyes, "Spatula woman get to the point!"

"What about Akane-chan? Aren't we friends with her? She maybe our rival but she is a good friend!" she yelled, "If you continue to do this.. Shampoo! Many will get hurt and that includes Ranchan!" she yelled.

"Shampoo dream is to marry Ranma. Shampoo will not let go of Ranma" she said, her eyes widen.

"Even though you won't be happy with him?"

Shampoo was taken back but she retort as fast as she could, "Shampoo will be happy because Ranma loves Shampoo"

"DAMNIT SHAMPOO! RANMA LOVES AKANE!" Ukyou cried, "Why don't you face that stupid fact and come back to reality! Ranma will never love you!"

"Ranma loves-"

"Akane! Only Akane!" Ukyou said, wiping her tears. "If you do love Ranchan. No matter who he ends up with... as long as he is happy. you'll be okay with that." she sobs, "You don't know how miserable you're making Ranchan right now... and this is not true love.. Shampoo.. this is a disaster. So please.. I beg you... think twice or more than that before you continue this marriage with Ranchan..."

* * *

At six o' clock in the evening...

"Gomen nasai.. Gomen nasai..."

Ranma kneeled down in front of Soun Tendou which shock the old man. "What are you doing Ranma?" he asked, softly.

"Gomen nasai.. Gomen nasai..." he said, as he started to cry. He couldn't stop this heavy feeling that he is carrying. So he had to tell the family the news.

"Ranma.."

"Gomen nasai.. Tendou-san.. for I can't inherit the Tendou Doujou..." he said, he felt his heart breaking to pieces. It was like saying goodbye to the man who he imagined to call him 'Otousan' in the future.

Soun stood up, "RANMA!"

"I..I will marry Shampoo on Saturday..."

Genma's eyes widen; "What?" he yelled, "You are the heir of the Saotome Anything Goes martial arts! What are you doing? Baka-yaro!"

"I am doing this not because I want too!" Ranma growled, his eyes were full of tears. "I am doing this because-"

"What about Akane?" Soun asked, darkly.

Ranma looked at Soun, "This is for her. This is what she wants"

"Yada! Uso!" Soun growled.

"She wants me to marry her best friend..." Ranma said, wiping his tears. "I don't want to do this, I don't want to marry Shampoo... but for Akane's sake I will... Because I love her... I want her to be happy..." he looked down. "Soun Tendou-san... I was already training myself to call you.. Otousan.. you've been a very good role model to me. And I wanted to be like you, I wanted to become a father like you..." he looked at him and then bowed down. "Thank you for everything... Thank you for making me a part of your family" he said,

"...Ranma..." Soun said, then without words he just cried. He couldn't do anything but to cry.

Outside...

"Shampoo? What are you still doing here aren't you going to come inside the room to greet your future father-in-law? It seems as Ranma already broke the news to the Tendous" Colonge said, looking at her.

Shampoo didn't know why she stop when she heard everything. How Ranma cried in front of Soun Tendou. She remembered what Ukyou told her.

"Shampoo?"

Shampoo backed away and looked at Colonge, "Great-grandma.. maybe I'll just come back tomorrow for their blessings" she whispered.

"Fine.."

Before Shampoo could take a step, she just realized that Akane was there also. She heard everything and saw how Ranma cried aguishly while telling the family the news. "Akane?" she asked,

Akane softly turned her head on her. Her face full of tears. "S-Shampoo..." she said, wiping her tears. "I am so sorry.. I don't know why I am crying.. but I am really happy for you" she said, reaching out for her and then hugged her. Shampoo quivered and felt pain when Akane did that. She pushed her away. "Shampoo?"

"Shampoo not good company right now. Shampoo be back tomorrow.. Tzaisen.." she said,

* * *

Akane took the box out of her closet. She opened it up and memories flooded her. The box was full of pictures of Ranma. Their Group pictures, The Pictures she accidentally grabbed whenever Nabiki gives them out to Shampoo or Ukyou and even secret photos of Ranma she owns. Then as she took out the pictures she saw all of the gifts that she treasured... all these gifts were from Ranma.

The Picture frame, the small teddy bears, the jewelry boxes, cards... they were all there. Complete. And now... she has to take them out of her life. Her throat tightening with a now familiar ache, she glanced at the picture frame and stoke Ranma's face in the picture. Her heart swelling with love at him she had loved and soon to be... loosing. "Ranma.." she whispered as she hugged the picture frame. "I know it's wrong but... I Love you.. with all of my heart..." her voice breaking on a sob. "Why do I feel pain?" she asked herself, then she found out the bracelet was shinning. She started panicking, and saw the bracelet becoming smaller and smaller until it squeezing her wrist. "W-Wha.. H-Help.. Taskete.. k-kudasai..." she said, her cried more and then she felt the bracelet hurting her until she saw Blood... "T-Taskete..." she sobbed.

"Tasketeeee!"

* * *

When they heard her voice everyone run towards her room.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled, There she was lying on the floor while Pictures scattered on the floor. Ranma picked up the pictures and saw it was all of his. "What is this?"

Then Kasumi shrieked, Ranma looked at her pointing at something. He blinked and looked at what Kasumi was pointing. He quivered and saw Akane's blood gushed on some of the pictures. "A-Akane.."

"Oh God!" Nabiki started dialing the hospital with her cellphone "damn I can't reach them!"

"MY BABY!" Soun cried,

Ranma looked at them, "I am going to take her to colonge" he said,

"But Ranma my sister needs the hospital right now." Nabiki said,

"Trust me on this. Just prepare a hospital bed for her or something but she must lose this damn bracelet before she could go to the hospital. This damn bracelet could kill her!" he yelled,

"Please Ranma... save her" Soun said,

Ranma nodded as he scooped Akane in his arms.

Genma opened Akane's door. Ranma exited the room carring Akane in his arms.

As he leap from rooftop to rooftop he grit his teeth, "Akane hang in there! Just hang in there!" he said, as he started to leapt from rooftop "Don't you dare let go!" he yelled,

* * *

"OLD GHOUL!"

The Door of the Nekohanten opened widely.

"What is the meaning of th-" Colonge gasped seeing Akane's hand getting purple and blood coming out of the bracelet. "Oh my dear.. it's happening."

"Old ghoul! Get rid of this bracelet" he said, growling.

"I... I can't.." Colonge looked down, "No one has ever dared to get rid of the bracelet unless it's the owner"

"What?" Ranma growled,

Shampoo entered the room, "What happen?" she gasped, "Akane!" she rushed towards her and saw the bracelet. "No..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER SHAMPOO?" Ranma yelled, "I ALREADY AGREED TO MARRY YOU SO HOW COME YOU STILL WANT HER DEAD?" he growled.

"Ranma calm down!" Shampoo shakes her head. "first, Ranma need to let Akane go-"

"I won't let her go! Shampoo you do something! This is all your fault!" he yelled,

"IT IS NOT SHAMPOO'S FAULT! SHAMPOO-" she stopped, and shakes her head. "Ranma need to lie Akane down... and then we think of something."

"No.. I can't... I can't let her go" Ranma said, quivering. "Akane.. is my only one" he said, as he started to cry.

"Ranma-"

"Shampoo is right. you have to make her lie down first and then maybe I can help temporarily" Moouse said, appearing inside the room.

"Moouse!" Ranma said, he could trust Moouse. He nodded.

* * *

Ranma slowly put Akane down to Moouse futon. Moouse lit up an incense. After that, he slowly made Akane smelled the incense. Then suddenly the bracelet started to grow. Ranma sighed with relief.

"She needs to be calm so that the bracelet will go back to its original form. When she is in panic or in pain... the bracelet shrink, it could be fatal Ranma" Moouse said, Ranma cursed under his breath "But right now, Akane needs to be treated to a hospital, the wound is still open and Akane had lost a lot of blood" he said,

"Can we take off that bracelet?" he asked,

Moouse looked at the bracelet, "I don't know how to take it off... unless Akane will take it off.. but right now.. I doubt if Akane would because she's not awake" he said,

Ranma scooped her in his arms, "Thanks Moouse. I owe you one" he said, and then he left the Nekohanten.

Moouse sighed and heard Colonge talking.

"Shampoo where are you going?" she asked,

"To the hospital. I want to be with Akane" she said,

Moouse smiled, and nodded.

* * *

Akane was admitted at the Hospital. Ranma finally sighed with relief when he found out that Akane was out in danger. But he has to get rid of that bracelet. He sulked at the white chair of the hospital. He felt tired and then accidentally glanced down at his Violet Chinese shirt full of Akane's blood. He almost lost her. Akane almost died... and it's all because of... her fault... of Shampoo's fault.

"Ranma?"

Speaking of the devil, he didn't looked at her nor respond to her.

"Shampoo know Ranma is mad at her.. and Shampoo can't blame Ranma.."

Ranma just continued to stare at the shiny white floor of the hospital.

"At first, Shampoo admits that Shampoo wanted Ranma all by herself. Shampoo wants to marry Ranma. Shampoo couldn't care less if Akane gets killed" she said, then she saw Ranma clenched his fist. She knows that Ranma was controlling himself not to hurt her. "But Akane has been a good friend ever since and seeing Akane like this... Shampoo can feel pain..." she said, sobbing.

"Are those tears of sadness or happiness?" Ranma asked, his voice grown colder. "Are those tears for real or not?" he asked, his voice hardened. "I don't need your sympathy. I don't need your friendship" he said, then he glared at Shampoo, "and I DON'T NEED YOUR LOVE" he growled.

"Ranma.."

"You don't get it do you? I will marry you because of Akane, not because of Love." he said, darkly. "But now I am doubting if I want to marry the woman who almost killed the one I love" he whispered.

Before Shampoo could reply, the Tendous and Saotomes appeared in the hallway. They all wanted to see Akane. Ranma told them that Akane was out of danger, Soun kept crying while Kasumi and Nabiki sighed. Shampoo was push aside but didn't leave the hospital.

* * *

_"What about Akane-chan? Aren't we friends with her? She maybe our rival but she is a good friend!"_

_"If you do love Ranchan. No matter who he ends up with... as long as he is happy. you'll be okay with that. You don't know how miserable you're making Ranchan right now... and this is not true love.. Shampoo.. this is a disaster. So please.. I beg you... think twice or more than that before you continue this marriage with Ranchan..." _

_"I will make Akane happy. I will marry you"_

_"You know what? You're NOT THE ONLY GIRL in this Planet. Though I have loved you before, but I can love anyone aside from you"_

Those words kept ringing inside Shampoo's mind. She buried her face in her hands. "What have Shampoo done to Akane?" she asked, herself.

"Shampoo?"

Shampoo looked and saw Kasumi smiling.

"Aren't you going to go home?"

"Where is Ranma?" she asked, softly.

"He's inside Akane's room.. he just slept.. we will be going now... if you want to stay, please stay inside the room.. it's a bit cold here" she said, softly.

"Kasumi-san... can I ask a question?" she asked, Kasumi nodded. "Kasumi-san real friend? Kasumi-san have one?" she asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Oh yes I have one but that was a long time ago.." she said, sighing remembering the friendship.

"How is Kasumi's friend?" she asked,

"Actually we are not friends anymore." she said, sadly. "We lost contact after high school.."

"What happen?"

"I was being manipulative of her..." Kasumi said, frowning.

"Kasumi..? Manipulative?" she asked,

"Hai.." Kasumi said smiling. "She is a really nice friend and what I want, she always gives it to me... but one time... she couldn't get what I want and thus... I ended my friendship with her..." she said, "Ara.. I was a bad girl that time... and I regretted it.. a lot" she said, looking at Shampoo.

"Shampoo see..."

"You know Shampoo.. I know a saying that a true friend is like a medicine.. don't you agree?" she asked, winking. Shampoo jaw dropped.

"Oneechan! Let's go!" Nabiki said, ignoring Shampoo.

"haii.. I am coming." she said, "Shampoo... remember... A friend is a treasure. It is more than the bracelet or any other material things. A true friendship has a value and once you find one... keep it and cherish it" she said, squeezing the amazon's hands and then she went to Nabiki.

* * *

Shampoo slowly went inside the Akane's hospital room. She carefully walked towards Akane's bed. She didn't want to disturb the sleeping Ranma on the couch. She took her seat and grabbed Akane's hand with the bracelet.

"Akane...chan...? Do you hear Shampoo?" she said, softly. "Shampoo don't know if Akane do, but if Akane do.. please.. give Shampoo a sign..." she said, her eyes are all puffy now. Then a few seconds later she saw Akane's finger moved. Shampoo gasped, "Akane.." she gulped and squeezed her hand. "Akane... Shampoo is sorry for everything Shampoo did..." She said, "Akane is a good person and a good friend... Akane doesn't deserve this... Shampoo also wants to say thank you for the friendship. At first Shampoo gave Akane bracelet because Shampoo wants Akane to be a slave..."

Ranma woke up with Shampoo's voice, he rubbed his eyes. "Sh-" he stopped when he heard her.

"...but then Shampoo didn't realized that Shampoo gained more during Shampoo's plan... and that is.. Shampoo gained Akane's trust, loyalty and friendship" she sobs, "Akane... please forgive Shampoo.." she said, crying.

Ranma saw Akane's eyes opened. "Akane!" he reached out to her. "Akane! How are you?" he asked,

Akane smiled at Ranma and then at Shampoo, "Shampoo.. my friend... I am glad that you are here" she said, in a weak voice.

"Shampoo... is bad friend.. will you forgive Shampoo?" she asked,

"Shampoo is a good friend," Akane said, smiling. "Though there are times we don't mean what we say, but I know that Shampoo is a nice person." she said,

"Is.. Shampoo.. Akane's friend forever?" Shampoo asked, bit her lower lips.

"Forever..." Akane said,

Shampoo wiped her tears, "Akane unfair.. she only say that because of the bracelet" she said,

"What bracelet?" Ranma asked, smiling. He just saw the bracelet disappeared as Shampoo and Akane were exchanging words to each other.

Shampoo blinked and saw the bracelet disappeared. "R-Ranma..." she said, quivering. "The bracelet is gone!"

Ranma sighed, "So Colonge is talking about the Love of a friend..." he whispered.

"What?" Shampoo asked, wiping her tears.

"Nothin.." Ranma said, looking down.

Shampoo smiled, "Ranma...don't have to marry Shampoo."

Ranma eyes widen, "But-"

"Shampoo realized that Shampoo love Moouse not Ranma" she said, looking down.

Ranma grabbed Shampoo's hands. "Thank you Shampoo.."

"Please take care of Akane.." Shampoo said,

"Hai. Wakaru" he said,

**To be continued...  
Chapter 10 will be the Epilogue **

**Translations:  
**Hottoite-kure-yo - (Leave me alone used only by males)  
Teme - (Why you)  
Jama shinai-deyo (Leave me alone used only by females)  
Ite - (pain / it hurts)  
Daijoubu - (you okay?)  
baka - (stupid)  
Yada - (no way!)  
Uso - (Liar)  
Yabai - (risky / not good)  
Kono ama - (bitch)  
Yariman - (prostitute)  
Kono joro - (slut)  
Roppongi gyaru - (playgirl)  
Kono baita - (whore)  
Taskete - (help)  
Wakaru - (I understand)


	10. Epilogue The Wedding day

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients. **

**Before I will start writing this chapter (and for you, to read the story) I just want to say Thank you from the bottom of my heart. From reading and supporting me until the end, My Editor of books read the whole chapter and the result... a huge headache. (hehe) well I do know my grammar sucks but you guys kept reading the story so I want to say thank you :) Oh and nope my book editor didn't correct my mistakes (her job is only with my books)**

**And since this is the last chapter... I have written another fanfic titled, "10 days with Apollo" so please read that one too. **

English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**The Friendship Bracelet  
written by: Chette (Chanchan)**

**Chapter 10: Epilogue (The Wedding)**

Akane opened her eyes and smiled looking at the ceiling. She stretched her arms and sat up. "What a beautiful day..." she whispered. Then she looked outside through her window and nodded, "This is going to be my last-"

_"YOU COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID THING!"_

Akane blinked, and swept her hand through her hair. The noise was coming outside of her room. She shrugged and started unbuttoning her pajama top.

The Door opened, and Akane saw Ranma wearing shorts and his usual 'Ranma' shirt. Then she felt a move in her bed, she glanced slowly and saw Pchan growling at Ranma.

Ranma just stopped, yes. how many times have he seen Akane wearing practically nothing? And how many times have he seen his girl's body? But seeing Akane's body.. _it's just different._ Heat suddenly went up into his face, "A-Akane...It's not-"

Akane growled and covered herself, "RANMA...NO..." she stood up and grabbed Ranma's shirt and threw him at the window. "BAKA!" she yelled,

"KAWAIIIKUNE!" Ranma yelled as he flew into the sky.

Akane gasped and she remembered the day. "Oh no..Pchan...what have I done?" she asked, the pig just sighed. "I just hope that he will forgive me..." she whispered.

* * *

"Ugh..." Ranma rubbed his face as he sat on the road. He landed flat on his face. _"That tomboy... "_ he whispered,

"Ranchan?" Ukyou asked,

"Hey Ucchan..." Ranma said, as he stood up while dusting off his shorts. "What are you doing here?" he added,

"That's my line... you're in front of my Restaurant." Ukyou frowned, "Have you seen Ryouga?"

He snarled, "Your darling is at the Tendous, being pchan." he said, glaring at her. "He is the reason why I am here."

Ukyou smirked, "Oh... let me guess... Pchan went to Akane-chan and Akane-chan thought you were bullying her pet and she threw you out of her room?"

Ranma snapped, "Well Akane is-" his face turned red like the color of a tomato, "That is.. Akane.." he shook his head, trying to erase Akane's sexy semi-naked top image. He growls. "damnit... why can't I stop thinking about her... body?"

"Well that's normal right?" Ukyou asked, crossing her arms.

Ranma blinked, still blushing. "D-Did I say that out loud?" he asked, Ukyou nodded. "gah.."

"Ranchan... today is your wedding day. Tonight is your honeymoon. I think it's now officially normal to think of Akane that way and not being embarrass about it." she said, directly.

Ranma's face became more red than usual, "Uh.. yeah... I guess you're right...I shouldn't hide my desires then..." Ranma said, scratching his head.

"Besides you shouldn't be jealous of Ryouga-honey. He already accepted the fact that he and Akane are not meant to be together" Ukyou sighed,

_"She's right."_

Ranma and Ukyou looked at the voice and saw a lonely Ryouga standing not far away from them.

"I just went to the Tendous to get my tuxedo from Nabiki..." he said, sighing. "and then I accidentally fell on the pond... after that you saw me and you already thought that I was going to do something huh?"

"Well you were running-"

Ryouga growled, "Because you were CHASING ME!" he shook his head, "Anyway... after Akane-san threw you out of her room, she got a bit lonely and she wished that you won't get mad at her." he said, then sighed.

Ranma noticed that something is wrong with him, so he took a deep breath, "Hey Ucchan... can I borrow your fiance for a minute?" he asked, as he grabbed Ryouga.

"Wha-"

"Just a few minutes." Ranma said, smiling, then he and Ryouga left her.

* * *

"Everything is already ready... except.. the groom is not here." Nabiki said frowning, holding a checklist.

Akane sighed, Ranma's breakfast got cold and she feels so guilty throwing her fiance out of her room on her wedding day.

Kasumi smiled, "Do not worry, he'll be back... he won't leave Akane" she said, as she was cleaning the dishes. "But before the wedding, he needs to eat breakfast first," she added,

_"Tadaima."_

Nabiki smirked, "Speaking of the devil" she said, as they heard Ranma's voice.

Akane run towards the entrance of the door, "R-Ranma!" she yelled,

Ranma stopped and looked at Akane, "Hmm?" he asked,

Akane frowned, "Ranma.. are you okay?" she asked,

Ranma smirked, and started to walk towards her. "Do not worry, you didn't kill me."

"Ranma no Baka..." Akane whispered. "I was worried about you..."

Ranma smiled, he was now standing in front of Akane. "Then let me give you an advice..." he said, looking down at her. Akane looked up at him, "Next time...Before you throw your husband outside... think twice ne?" he said, teasing her. Akane rolled her eyes, Ranma smile faded remembering Ryouga. "Hey.. Akane... I heard that... something happened between you and Pchan?" he asked,

Akane bit her lower lip and nodded, "I said goodbye to him..."

"Why?"

"Because you hate him?" Akane asked, "Pchan is my pet... but if I would choose between you and him... of course I will choose you..." she said, looking down.

Ranma pulled Akane close to him and hug her, "I know that... but you didn't have to say goodbye to him.. he may not be here all the time, but once he's here... you can pet him, he's your best friend right?" he asked, softly. Then after a few seconds, he heard Akane's sobs. He put his left hand on her hair, while his right hand caressing her back.

"What am I going to do? I told him goodbye" Akane said,

Ranma smiled, "Don't worry... I already talked to him..." he said, looking at the wall. "Just promise me one thing..." he said, as he push Akane softly, he wants to see her face and her reaction with his condition.

"What is it?" Akane asked, wiping her tears.

"Don't let him nuzzle your breast." he frowned, "I mean don't place him beside your breast."

Akane blinked, "Don't tell me you're jealous of a little pig?"

Ranma sighed, "Yes Akane. I am jealous of him." he said, directly.

Akane smiled, "Ok... I will keep that in mind." she said,

Ranma poked her nose, "Good." then he just stop and just stared at her for a few minutes, "Akane... do you have a free time right now?" he asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Like... is the wedding preparation ok now? Are you still needed for something?" he asked, Akane shook her head. "Then Let's go" he said, as he held her hand, and squeeze it. "We need to go to that place before we get married."

"Where?"

"You'll see..." Ranma said, smiling.

* * *

"Ranma?" Akane asked, as she continued to walk beside him. Ranma just bought flowers at the nearby flower store and gave it to Akane. Then before Akane could ask again, she realized that they are going to visit her mom. After a few seconds of walking, They stood by her mother's grave. Akane placed the flowers on her grave and both of them prayed.

"Ranma.. why are we here?" she asked, after praying.

Ranma smiled, and took Akane's left hand. "Because I want to do this before we get married.." he looked at the grave. "Good Morning.. Mrs. Tendou... My name is Ranma Saotome, I am the son of your husband's friend, Genma Saotome...and the fiance of your youngest daughter.. Akane Tendou"

Akane looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"In a few hours... she's going to be my wife... and We came here to tell you that..." Ranma squeezed her hand, "I promise you that I will take care of her... I will protect her and love her for the rest of my life"

Akane wiped her tears with her right hand and looked at the grave, "Mom... you told me one time that you were worried about me because I am your little girl right?" she smiled and looked at Ranma, "Well you don't need to worry anymore.. Ranma is here with me" she said, Ranma nodded. "Give me a sign... Mom... that you have given us your blessing..." she said,

Something magical happened, two petals from the flowers in her grave flew towards them. "Ranma.." Akane said, Ranma nodded and open his left hand. "Thank you Mom..." she said, as the flower landed on Ranma's hand.

"I guess your mom is telling me that she is entrusting you to me now." he said, Akane smiled and nodded.

* * *

Akane and Ranma entered the house. They saw Kasumi running towards them, "Where have you been Akane? Don't you know that it is bad for the bride and groom to go somewhere before their wedding?" she asked, panicking.

Before Akane could reply, they heard someone calling for Akane. They saw a delivery man.

_"Ms. Akane Tendou?"_

"Yes?"

"Delivery for you..." he said, then he saw Akane smiling, "Please sign here..." he said, blushing. Ranma frowned, as Akane signed the papers. "Is there an occasion here?" he asked, trying to open a conversation.

"Yes. It's our wedding day." Ranma said, coldly.

"Oh... sorry sir..." said the delivery man and went out quickly.

"What is this?" Akane asked, opening the box. "It's from Moouse and Shampoo, from China..." she said, Ranma knelt down beside her, "There's a note here saying, 'To Ranma and Akane, Congratulations on your wedding day... we are sorry we couldn't make it because Shampoo is having pregnant issues, but I hope you'll love our wedding presents.' Love Moouse and Shampoo." Akane looked at Ranma.

"Whoa.. Moouse is good... after a month, shampoo is already pregnant?" Ranma chuckled.

Akane opened the present and saw beautiful jewelries. Kasumi gasped, "Wow..." they both said.

Ranma's eyes widen, remembering the bracelet. "Akane you don't think-"

Akane turned the card, "It said here. P.S. they are not dangerous, Ranma.."

Ranma frowned, "Okay... but let's just keep it for now..."

"Good idea..."

* * *

It was an hour after lunch, Akane stood at the top of the staircase, her father at her side. The wooden banister was decorated with a garland of roses. Nabiki turned the Household into a romantic place only for a few hours.

"Akane-chan you look so beautiful!" Kasumi said, her matron of honor. Even though she was not yet married, but Akane chose her because she is like a mother to her.

"Indeed," Ukyou agreed, her maid of honor.

"Even though you'll be a married woman, you'll always be my little girl.." Soun Tendou whispered and then kissed her cheek, "Are you ready my baby?"

Akane smiled, "I'm ready."

The Tendou Doujou door opened as the march begun. Nabiki instructed the people to do their thing, she is after all their wedding coordinator.

The Wedding was western one, because it is easy to set it up. Everyone waited for the bride to enter the Doujou. Ranma fidget and looked at Nodoka who smiled and nodded at him. He took a deep breath and looked at Ryouga, He couldn't believe that he is the best man... considering he had heard him many times about his plans when he get married with Akane. Then it's time... the music begun to change into a bridal music and he gasped seeing her.

Akane entered the Doujou, she gasped at the place. It was very romantic and everyone was looking at her, including Ranma. He looks so handsome wearing a white tuxedo, but she's not surprise because Ranma would look great in anything. Genma, Nodoka and Ryouga were beside Ranma as well. As each step brought her closer to him, he saw his wide smile softened. She felt so cherished, so loved. As she continued to walk towards him, his gaze never left hers. There were a lot of people present but she barely noticed them. The love shinning in Ranma's eyes took her breath away. Warmth, joy, filled her heart and her soul. Then both the crying Soun and her stop walking, her father placed her hand in Ranma's. Ranma gave her a gentle squeeze. His gaze held hers, she didn't want to look away. She just saw her future in his eyes.

Ranma just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a stunning bride, her wedding dress was breathtaking vintage dress, headpiece and veil was just a plus but she was glowing, her eyes were shinning, her smile... _oh her smile..._

"Ranma and Akane have written wedding vows of their own," said the minister announced to the family and friends gathered. "Akane?"

Nabiki played the Ballad of Ranma and Akane as their background music

Akane took a deep breath, she kept staring into Ranma's eyes. "Ranma... the first time I saw you, it was in a unusual way." she looked down, remembering it and smiled. "We fight a lot..." she said, "and I always hurt you physically..." she gulped and looked at him, "But you were the only one who understand my moody side. You were the only one who accept my good and bad side." she shook her head, "I maybe an imperfect wife, and I may not deserve your love but I promise you that I will always try my best, to be your wife.. so.." she faltered, her voice clogging with emotion. "...I'll s-st-stay by your side.. in good times and in bad times..."

A single tear ran down her cheek, and a lump formed in Ranma's throat. She was so damn beautiful, he caressed her cheek, brushing the happy tear away.

"...I promise that I will submit to you," she said, rolling her eyes, while Ranma chuckled. "I will listen... laugh with you and love you forever.. all the days of my life..." she looked up, her eyes brimming with tears.

The Minister nodded, "Ranma?"

Ranma cleared his throat, "Akane... My Tomboy." he smiled when Akane frowned as she wiped her tears. "I grew up without a home. But in you, I found home." he stopped when he saw Akane bit her lower lip, "In you.. I found a very unusual strength that I could use. I maybe a martial artist, but you give me the strength that no one can do, except you. In you.. I also found rest, whenever there are tough times, I can count on you; though I am a stubborn and insensitive jerk... you never left my side. In you, I found a friend... a family... a partner... and a companion until I die."

"Ranma..." Akane whispered, Each word meant so much to him and Akane felt that, her tears showed him that she felt the same way.

"Ever since I met you... I've been overwhelmed and blustered at the same time. Especially the last time when we almost got married, it was a disaster... everything was chaotic because I wasn't honest before... the time when I held you in my arms and I thought you died, It was a moment of realization that I cannot live without you..." he looked down, recalling the memories in Jusenkyo, the battle with saffron. "and then... the bracelet..." he closed his eyes, but when he felt Akane's hand on his cheek, he continued, as he opened his eyes and looked deeply at her. "In truth ever since I met you... I wanted to hold you every single day..." he stopped, "and when you smile... you look so cute." he added, "I... Ranma Saotome.. take thee... Akane Tendou... to be my wife.. and will stay by your side, in good times and in bad times..." he stopped, and winked at her. "and this is not in the written vow but I just want to add that... I promise you that I will try my best to be the best husband and Akane... you deserve me."

All the people were already crying after they said their vows.

"Rings please?" said the minister,

Ukyou and Ryouga handed the rings to Ranma and Akane.

Akane held the band of gold with her fingertips, "With this ring.. I thee wed." she said, her hand trembled as she slid the ring onto his finger, the look of pure joy in her eyes touched Ranma's soul, and he felt whole.

Ranma took a deep breath, now it was his turn, he swallowed hard. "With this ring... I thee wed."

After a few more ceremonies, the wedding has come to an end..

"And now... Ranma and Akane, I now pronounce you Man and Wife... you may kiss the bride."

Ranma lifted up the veil to reveal Akane's face clearly. She looked up to him and smiled. Ranma leaned forward and kissed Akane's forehead, then he kissed her eyelids which cause Akane to close her eyes, his breath warm on her skin. She opened her eyes when he whispered to her, "Don't mallet me Tomboy..." he smirked, before Akane could reply, his lips crushed hers in a kiss that obliterated all sense of time and space, the people clapped their hands while Akane melted into his arms and gave him everything he asked for, responding with feverish passion.

Nodaka wiped her tears and clapped her hands.

"It's about time Ranma!" Hiroshi yelled, Daisuke whistled.

After the long kiss, they faced their families and friends and smiled.

* * *

Ranma and Akane entered their room, it was formally Akane's room. They were now alone not just in the room but also in the tendou's household. The family stayed at Nodoka's place for the night and Kasumi will just return early in the morning for their breakfast. Nodoka doesn't want the two father to meddle with the honeymoon of the couple.

"Damn that Nabiki..." Ranma growled as he sat on Akane's chair.

Akane took off her shoes, "What do you mean?" she asked,

"How many times have we kissed in the reception?" he asked, blushing. "I lost count...Its because of that western clinging sound whatever."

Akane blinked as she took off her earrings, "What's wrong in kissing, Ranma.. we're married now" she said, Ranma blinked. "What?" she asked, blushing.

"S-So nothing is wrong?" Ranma said, lowering his voice and he's blushing furiously now, Akane shook her head. "S-So.. c-can I..um...Kiss yo-you any-anytime now without you bashing me to the orbit?" he asked, Akane slowly nodded. "Really?" he gulped.

Akane looked down, "I am your wife now.. right?"

Ranma stood up, and knelt in front of Akane. "S-So.. c-can I kiss y-you now?"

Akane reached to touch his face, "You don't need a permission my hubby..." she giggled,

"All right then..." Ranma closed his eyes and kissed her deeply.

Hours later, it took the two of them many long and frustrating minutes to undress Akane, _damn that wedding dress Nabiki picked._ Ranma cursed under his breath which made Akane giggled, Akane's veil and wedding was tossed here and there, his tuxedo over the back of her chair, and the other clothes were lying in a pile on floor.

Finally the newly married couple were free of the constriction of clothing and were wrapped in nothing more than the cool satin sheets of Akane's yellow bed.

"You have no idea how long I've yearned for this..." Ranma whispered.

She laughed, "So you're a total pervert" She kissed one corner of his mouth, "and here I thought you were not"

He grinned, kissing her back. "It was your fault, you made me a pervert"

"Me? Why is it my fault?" she asked,

Ranma grinned, "Because of your body."

Akane frowned while smoothed her fingers down her husband's jaw, "My body huh? pervert."

"Yeah I am a pervert only to you."

"Then, that's okay..." she said, as she smiled, "By the way Ranma... you married me for love right?"

Ranma frowned, "of course"

"But... we were engaged by our parents, to carry on the Doujou... I am just-"

"Worried?" Ranma asked, as he moved to kiss Akane's throat, making her gasp, "I didn't marry them. I married you. And ever since I saw you, I was anxious to make you my wife okay?"

"Mmm..." Akane squirmed slowly, "ever since you saw me?"

Ranma grinned sexily, "in the bathroom."

Akane rolled her eyes and poke Ranma's nose. "PERVERT!" she yelled, Ranma chuckled.

* * *

**THE END**

**THANK YOU FOR READING IT :)**


End file.
